Un destino Distinto
by Sylvia Takeuchi
Summary: En este Fic Tsubasa despues del world Youth no le pidio matrimonio a sanae... y se va solo a España... como el anime... una sorpresa ocurrira cuando se de cuenta que un destino distinto vivirá!
1. Default Chapter

Aqui les va mi segundo fic... prometo que será mas corto que el anterior... espero que les guste!

Nota: en este fic Tsubasa Jamas le pidió matrimonio a Sanae... algo así como lo que sucedió en anime...

Espero que les guste!

Arigato!

**Prologo**

**Casa de los Ozhora**

Tsubasa Ozhora Numero 10 de la selección Japonesa se preparaba para la gran oportunidad de su vida, habia sido comprado por uno de los mejores clubes de Europa, el Barcelona.

Estaba muy feliz, había luchado mucho para llegar hasta alli… se sentía completo.

Solo había algo que no había pensado… aparte de su madre, su padre y su hermano, había alguien muy importante en su vida… alguien que… siempre lo apoyo… y que… temía perder…

Rayos! Como voy a decírselo… no quiero hacerle daño… pero… es todo lo que siempre quise…

Tsubasa Ozhora, se sentó en una silla de madera de su habitación, muy pensativo… quería mucho a Sanae… pero… se puso de pie…

lo siento mucho Sanae-chan… pero… no puedo hacerlo…

Tsubasa Ozhora tomo unos tenis deportivos, y se dirigió a su antigua escuela… en el campo de juego unos niños jugaban amistosamente… Tsubasa sonría…

es increíble como ha cambiado todo… recuerdo cuando estábamos así… - pensó… pero habia algo que no podia dejarlo en paz…

Rayos! Como voy a decirle a Sanae-chan… que… tengo que irme… otra vez! – dijo mirando el suelo…

Para donde tienes que irte? – dijo Sanae tocandole el hombro…

Ahh! Sanae… ehhh…

disculpa… te asusté? – dijo Sanae

bueno… me sorprendiste…

si… es que llegue a tu casa… y tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí… yo queria…

sanae-chan… - murmuro interrumpiendo Tsubasa

si?

estoy seleccionado a jugar en el Barcelona en España… - dijo Tsubasa

Tsubasa… vaya que es una sopresa… estoy feliz por ti… - dijo Sanae sonriendo…

Sanae-chan…. Aunque me vaya… trataré de venir… a verlos a todos… en serio no me olvidaré de ustedes…

Tsubasa… - dijo sanae con un nudo en la garganta… - espero que cumplas tus sueños… - dijo levantándose

Sanae… espera… yo… lo siento mucho – murmuro tan bajo que Sanae no pudo escucharlo… esta al verlo sonrio y siguió su camino…

**Capitulo 1**

**La despedida**

Dias despues

Sanae estaba confundida, si estaba feliz que Tsubasa podrá cumplir con lo que tanto anhelaba… pero.. que se suponía que haría ella? Esperarlo? Otra vez?

ah! Suspiro, por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil… por que no puedo simplemente estar con el… ser felices… por que el solo piensa en el mismo?...

Será que Kumi tiene razon? Será que debo confesarle todo antes de irse?

Fashback----

Sanae-chan! Que haces ahí… tan pensativa? – pregunto sonriente Kumi

bueno… yo…

dejame adivinar… estas triste por que Tsubasa se va, no es cierto?

si… - dijo cabizbaja Sanae

animo! Confiésale como te sientes, veras que el siente lo mismo que tu!

eso crees?

si… además no seria ni la primera, ni la ultima pareja que esten a distancia… el podrá venir de vez en cuando… y no pasa nada… serán muy felices!

Kumi…- murmuro sanae… Muchas gracias!

fin del flashback----

en estos momentos… tsubasa debe estar camino al aeropuerto… será que…

Sanae dudaba si debería reafirmarle sus sentimientos a Tsubasa… después de todo el tiempo de ser su mejor amigo… y ahora que se iría de nuevo…

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, Japón

Tsubasa!

Ryo, Mamoru! Que alegría verlos! – dijo sonriente Tsubasa

si… bueno… no podíamos irnos sin despedirnos…

muchas gracias!

Mamoru encontró a un amigo y hablaban amenamente mientras Ryo…

Tsubasa, y… sanae-chan donde esta? – dijo Ryo algo extrañado

bueno… la verdad… esto es algo difícil… me tendre que ir…pensé que podia manejar esto mejor… pero… definitivamente no puedo – dijo Tsubasa apretando el puño

pero… espera un segundo… que tratas de decir?

bueno… esto es lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida, pero… no quiero que Sanae-chan sufra por mi culpa… ahora tendré una nueva vida, pondré todo mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo en cumplir mi meta, nada me puede detener… tengo que lograrlo!

espera! Estas diciendo que… Tsubasa! Romperás su corazón! – grito Ryo

lo sé… y es lo que mas me duele… por que yo… aun la quiero… pero… no puedo hacerle esto otra vez… - dijo Tsubasa bastante pensativo

y por que no pruebas… un tiempo y después le propones matrimonio y la llevas contigo…?

no, no puedo… es que… Sanae-chan… merece eso… pero… ella merece un hombre que la quiera… por ser tan linda, Tierna, por ser lo que ella es realmente, un hombre que la valore… que le dedique mucho tiempo… que se dedique por completo a ella… yo… no puedo hacerlo… no ahora – dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa

Tsubasa… entonces simplemente la dejaras ir?... – dijo algo triste Ryo

no sabes cuanto me duele… pero… creo que es lo correcto…

Tsubasa…

Hola Muchachos! – dijo Kumi

Hola Kumi…

Capitan… espero que tengas mucho éxito y que puedas llegar donde te propusiste! – dijo Kumi dándole la mano a Tsubasa

muchas gracias Kumi…

Tsubasa miro a sus amigos por ultima vez… penso en lo que estaban alli… y en los que no… miro arriba…

Misaki, Wakabayashi, Hyuga… nos veremos en Europa! – penso Sonriendo

Din dong, primer llamado a pasajeros con destino España por favor pasar a sala de espera…

Se puso de pie…

amigos… nos vemos! – hizo un saludo militar y se dio la vuelta…

Tsubasa-kun!

Tsubasa volteo

Sanae… yo… pensé que no vendrias… - dijo Tsuby

Tsubasa… podemos hablar un momento?

bueno… es que ya tengo que…

solo serán 2 minutos… - interrumpio Sanae

Tsubasa… yo… no puedo pedirte que te quedes… ni que me lleves contigo pero… quería que te llevaras esto… - dijo Sanae sacando una manilla – es para que me recuerdes… y quería decirte que yo… yo te amo Tsubasa…

Sanae-chan… yo…te agradezco mucho… pero… no puedo hacerte esto… disculpame Sanae… no soy el chico para ti… aunque te ame, no puedo corresponderte como se deba, y no quiero que sufras por eso… tu no te lo mereces…

Los ojos de Sanae se humedecieron al escuchar esto de Tsubasa…

lo siento mucho Sanae… de verdad lo siento… - dijo Tsubasa por ultima vez

Sanae no pudo decir nada, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que no la dejaba pensar bien… lo que había sucedido… opto por salir de alli, desaparecer… con lagrimas en los ojos…

Tsubasa siguio su camino… y tomo el avion…

Sanae-chan! Espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme… dijo y una lagrima salio de sus ojos…

**Barcelona, España (5 años después)**

Tsubasa Ozhora, aquel japones que vino a probar suerte a Barcelona, España hace algunos años… es ahora el capitán del equipo, además de ser el jugador mejor pagado del mundo, gana millones de dólares vendiendo su imagen, las empresas pagan millonarias sumas a Ozhora por publicidad y Mercadeo, este se sentia muy feliz… depuse de todo… tenia el respeto de todo el mundo, habia ganado una copa del mundo con su equipo de Japon y era 2 veces campeon de la Liga Europea con el Cataluña…

Tsubasa se encontraba descansando después de una rutina muy pesada de trabajo… tomo una silla… y suspiró… se dio la vuelta y miro su enorme apartamento… como lucia tan vacio… hasta que…

Tsubasa-kun!

Wakabayashi! Amigo que gusto escucharte…

si… amigo! Como estas?

muy bien… entrenando muy duro para nuestro próximo encuentro…

cierto…

debes darme la oportunidad de la revancha, Tsubasa!

claroo, amigo… es una promesa!

es noche buena… que haras? – pregunto Genzo

bueno… yo… aun no lo se… y tu? - dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa

bueno… conocí a una chica… y bueno.. Creo que la invitaré a salir… - dijo Genzo

vaya amigo! Que bien…

si… me gusta mucho… es muy linda… y además es doctora…

Wakabayashi… han sabido algo de Sanae-chan? – mormuro Tsubasa

Tsubasa… la verdad… no mucho… después que te fuiste por alguna extraña razon, según Ryo-kun, Sanae decidio irse de la ciudad… creo que ahora es periodista… o algo asi escuche de las chicas…

pero saben donde esta? – pregunto Tsubasa

no… creo que… en Kyoto o cerca… no recuerdo… - dijo Wakabayashi

amigo… tengo quedarte… entonces que tengas una feliz navidad… trata de salir, divertirte… ok?...

bueno… bye

bye

Tsubasa tomó una copa de whisky… y se sento en su balcón… mirando a la gente pasar… sonriente… era navidad! Era muy normal… tomó su abrigo y salio del apartamento… cuandio vio al recepcionista…

buenas Noches Señor Ozhora! Acá esta su correspondencia, sus mensajes, su…

Manuel… hoy no estoy de ánimos… - dijo Tsubasa

lo siento Señor… - dijo cabizbajo el recepcionista

no te preocupes Manuel… no es tu culpa…

Tsubasa Salio del edificio… y empezo a caminar… y caminar… y se dio cuenta que lo mejor era volver a casa… ya que estaba un poco nervioso dada la atención que tenia en la calle con su presencia…

Entro a un súper mercado… a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba… tomo un Carrito y empezó a escoger lo que quería llevar… todo iba bien hasta que…

hola! Señor sabe cuanto vale esta leche? – pregunto un chico

no… no tengo idea – respondio Tsuby

señor podria ayudarme?... me hacen falta 5 dolares, necesito llevar leche y pan a mi casa…?

5 dolares? Bueno… dejame ver… - dijo Tsubasa sacando sus billetes...

toma… dijo Tsubasa dandole 100 dolares…

vaya 100 dolares! Señor… no puedo aceptarlo…

tranquilo… ve con tu familia…

señor… no tengo como pagarle…

no tienes que hacerlo… - dijo Tsubasa

bueno… por lo menos acépteme esto, dijo el chico dandole un sobrecillo…

que es? – pregunto Tsubasa curioso…

es un polvo Magico, jajaja cosa de chicos… el chiste es que pida un deseo u frote este polvo en sus manos… y se lo concederá…

jajaja… muy bueno entonces… - dijo tsubasa incrédulo

si… señor debo irme…chau y muchas gracias!

a ti… - dijo Tsubasa sorprendido… no solo por que el chico no tenia ni idea quien era el… si no por que le pareció muy chistoso el asunto del polvo magico…

Tomo sus compras y se dirigió a su apartamento… condujo su automóvil y entro al apartamento…

buenas noches Manuel… Feliz navidad…

Feliz Navidad para usted tambien señor Ozhora… - dijo sonriente el sujeto

Tsubasa comio una cena rapida… un se fue a descansar… al quitarse la chaqueta… recordo el sobre que el chico le habia regalado… sonrio y lo sacó… tomo el polvo con sus manos… y lo sobo…(sin desear nada aun)… miro al lado de su cama… en la mesa de noche… la ultima carta de Sanae… la ultima estrofa…

_¿Tsubasa… alguna vez te has preguntado… que hubiera pasado si nuestro destino hubiera sido distinto?_

destino… distinto… repitio Tsubasa…

Con esto se fue a dormir….

**-fin Cap 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Tsubasa dormía como nunca antes habia dormido, tranquilo… despejado… bastante relajado… era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no habia sentido… por alguna razon… no quería despertar hasta que…

-jajajajja Mamá… Papá… es navidad

--Seguian risas de niños—

Tsubasa escucho las risas y las voces de los niños… abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba… pero para su sorpresa habia un niño muy sonriente como de unos 5 años, cabello castaño que tenia una pelota de futbol en la mano… al lado de su cama...

-Papá gracias por la pelota! – decia el niño sonriente…

-Papa? Decia Tsubasa algo exaltado…

-donde estoy, Quien eres? – pregunto tsubasa que estaba asustado al no levantarse en su cama

-Papa… estas bien? – dijo el niño

-por que me llamas papá? – pregunto Tsubasa

Tsubasa no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… se puso de pie… y para mas sorpresas de las que ya tenia… había una mujer dormida de espaldas aun en la cama donde el estaba…

Tsubasa le dio la vuelta a la mujer… y se llevo una grande sorpresa…

-sanae?

-uhm… Buenos dias mi amor… - dijo Sanae medio dormida

-Mamá… mira mi nueva pelota! – dijo el niño

-Tsubasa… te dije que no le dieras mas pelotas a… Tsubasa! Estas bien?

Tsubasa estaba en Shock! No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurria… se llenó de miedo… se traba de una broma?

Estaba sentado en la cama… con las manos en la cabeza… y lo primero que se ocurrio fue salir corriendo…

-Tsubasa! A donde vas? – pregunto Sanae… -Tsubasa!

Continúo Corriendo…

Tsubasa miro a su alrededor… estaba en Japon… en una casa de estrato medio… y con Sanae… y con un hijo?

Hasta que se cansó… …vio un telefono publico, saco unas monedas que tenia de casualidad… y llamó…

-Alo?

-Manuel? – pregunto Tsubasa

-si… - contesto el tipo en español

-Manuel… te habla Tsubasa Ozhora…

-Quien? Pregunto Manuel

-Ozhora, del Penthouse 1-A del edificio…

-señor… esta equivocado, no conosco a ningun señor Ozhora, y ese Penthouse vive otra persona distinta…

-Manuel! Soy yo…

-señor, que pena tengo que colgar…

-Manuel?

Tsubasa estaba muy desesperado! Era demasiado para el… se sento en una banca de un parque cercano… con la cabeza baja…

-Hola, Sr. Ozhora – dijo un chico

Tsubasa subio la cabeza… y miro al chico

-Tu! Sabes quien soy, Sabes que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Tsubasa

-que le hace pensar que sé? – dijo el chico

-tu eras el chico de la tienda, el que vi ayer! Dime que es lo que pasa! – dijo

El chico sonrio…

-bueno… recuerda el polvo mágico que le di ayer? – pregunto el chico

-si…

-bueno… usted pidió un deseo o pensó en algún momento que quería esto… ahora esta es su nueva vida… bueno por un tiempo…

-QUE? Yo no pedí… - tsubasa se detuvo cuando recordó lo pensó…

-un destino distinto… es esto! – pensó

-oye pero… ah? – Tsubasa miro a todos lados… el chico había desaparecido…

Tsubasa no le quedó de otra, regreso a su "Casa"

-Buenos Dias vecino! – dijo Ryo

-Ryo-kun! Vives al lado de mi casa? – pregunto Tsuby

-uhm… te haces el tonto o que? Desde hace 5 años vivo aquí!

-uhm… oye… quiero que me digas algo... que hago viviendo aquí? – pregunto Tsuby

Ryo exploto de la risa…

-Tsubasa-kun! Esta es tu casa, aho vives con tu esposa y tus dos hijos… te diste un golpe en la cabeza? – dijo divertido Ryo

-si… eso creo… pero dime… que paso con el futbol? Que paso con mi carrera? – Pregunto Tsubasa

-bueno… eso te pregunté mil veces… pero ya habias tomado una decisión… y dijiste que estabas seguro… y no te hecharias jamas para atrás…

-una decisión? De que estas hablando? – pregunto tsubasa

-pues… de España… cuando te arrepentiste de irte… por que querias estar junto a la persona que amabas… y estar con ella 100, Tsubasa, renunciaste a tus sueños por amor… cosa que nos impresiónó mucho… a todos!

-Que? Que yo hice que?

Ryo estaba algo extrañado… esa reaccion de Tsubasa le parecia demasiado extraña…

-Tsubasa te ocurre algo, en todo el tiempo que hemos sido vecinos, jamas me habias tocado el tema…

Ryo dejó de hablar Cuando escucho gritos provenientes de la casa de Tsubasa, este entro a su casa…

-Tsubasa! Que es lo que te sucede? Es navidad como que te vas corriendo sin bañarte siquiera? Y llegas a esta hora? – dijo sanae molesta

-Sanae… yo…

Sanae llevaba un sueter y unos jeans, tenia el cabello mas largo…

-te ves… hermosa… - dijo Tsubasa (admirando a Sanae que tenia años que no veia)

Sanae sonrio…

-Ves cambiate… a las 2:00 es el partido y no quiero que lleguen tarde…

-Partido? – pregunto Tsubasa

-si… tienes que ir, recuerda que estan a poco de ganar el campeonato… además es tu primer equipo… y Kyo va a jugar… veras que lo hará muy bien…

Tsubasa abrio los ojos… en señal de sorpresa

-Kyo? Quien es Kyo? – preguntó

-Tsubasa… en serio que esta preocupándome… estar enfermo? – pregunto Sanae

-no creo… - respondio tsubasa

-Kyo-chan! Tu almuerzo!

-Hola papá… ya estoy listo, hice el calentamiento que me enseñaste…

-Kyo-chan? – murmuro Tsubasa

-Tsubasa! En la cama esta tu ropa, no te demores, recuerda que eres el entrenador y no puedes llegar tarde…

-entrenador? Yo? – dijo Tsubasa (que parecía un loro)

Tsubasa entro a la habitación… no podía ser posible lo que estaba sucediendo… se sento en la cama, y vio curioso unas fotografias que estaban en la mesa de noche, en ellas estaban Tsubasa y sanae en su matrimonio, y Tsubasa con Kyo recien nacido, en otra estaba Tsubasa con una bebé y Kyo juagando Futbol…

-Tsubasa.. Recuerdas esos dias? – pregunto Sanae que entraba a la habitación

-uhm?

-recuerdas lo que sentiste ser papa, dijiste que era el dia mas feliz de tu vida…

-si… dijo Tsubasa

-yo… he sido muy afortunada… por tener un esposo como tu… amor, dijo Sanae dandole un beso tan profundo a Tsubasa le este quedo embobado

-Sanae… dime… por que renuncie a mis sueños? –pregunto seriamente Tsubasa

- hacia mucho tiempo que no hablas de eso… bueno… en realidad… fue decisión tuya, rechazaste ir a España y me pediste que fuera tu esposa, que renunciarías a todo por estar conmigo….

-pero… por que a ese precio? – pregunto Tsubasa

-Mi amor, la verdad yo no queria que renunciaras a tu sueño, pero… dijiste que me amabas… y querias ser el padre de mis hijos… yo acepté… después ganaste la copa con la selección, y me dijiste que habías cumplido un ciclo y que te retirarías…

-Me retiré? – pregunto incrédulo Tsubasa

-si… a pesar de los comentarios de tus compañeros y del mismo Roberto Hongo… no desististe… por mi embarazo… querías mas tiempo para nosotros…

-y que paso con el equipo? – pregunto Tsubasa

-bueno… taro Misaki es el Capitan… y de vez en cuando juegas con ellos en partidos amistosos…

-todo esto es muy extraño… me quedo la mente en blanco! – dijo Tsubasa a su esposa

-ah? Como es eso? – pregunto esta

-bueno… no se… quizás son preocupaciones…

-ahh el partido de hoy… debes estar agotado…no te preocupes… veras que todo saldra bien… eres excelente entrenador!

-Sanae…

**Capitulo 2**

Tsubasa dormía como nunca antes habia dormido, tranquilo… despejado… bastante relajado… era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no habia sentido… por alguna razon… no quería despertar hasta que…

-jajajajja Mamá… Papá… es navidad

--Seguian risas de niños—

Tsubasa escucho las risas y las voces de los niños… abrió los ojos para ver de quien se trataba… pero para su sorpresa habia un niño muy sonriente como de unos 5 años, cabello castaño que tenia una pelota de futbol en la mano… al lado de su cama...

-Papá gracias por la pelota! – decia el niño sonriente…

-Papa? Decia Tsubasa algo exaltado…

-donde estoy, Quien eres? – pregunto tsubasa que estaba asustado al no levantarse en su cama

-Papa… estas bien? – dijo el niño

-por que me llamas papá? – pregunto Tsubasa

Tsubasa no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… se puso de pie… y para mas sorpresas de las que ya tenia… había una mujer dormida de espaldas aun en la cama donde el estaba…

Tsubasa le dio la vuelta a la mujer… y se llevo una grande sorpresa…

-sanae?

-uhm… Buenos dias mi amor… - dijo Sanae medio dormida

-Mamá… mira mi nueva pelota! – dijo el niño

-Tsubasa… te dije que no le dieras mas pelotas a… Tsubasa! Estas bien?

Tsubasa estaba en Shock! No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurria… se llenó de miedo… se traba de una broma?

Estaba sentado en la cama… con las manos en la cabeza… y lo primero que se ocurrio fue salir corriendo…

-Tsubasa! A donde vas? – pregunto Sanae… -Tsubasa!

Continúo Corriendo…

Tsubasa miro a su alrededor… estaba en Japon… en una casa de estrato medio… y con Sanae… y con un hijo?

Hasta que se cansó… …vio un telefono publico, saco unas monedas que tenia de casualidad… y llamó…

-Alo?

-Manuel? – pregunto Tsubasa

-si… - contesto el tipo en español

-Manuel… te habla Tsubasa Ozhora…

-Quien? Pregunto Manuel

-Ozhora, del Penthouse 1-A del edificio…

-señor… esta equivocado, no conosco a ningun señor Ozhora, y ese Penthouse vive otra persona distinta…

-Manuel! Soy yo…

-señor, que pena tengo que colgar…

-Manuel?

Tsubasa estaba muy desesperado! Era demasiado para el… se sento en una banca de un parque cercano… con la cabeza baja…

-Hola, Sr. Ozhora – dijo un chico

Tsubasa subio la cabeza… y miro al chico

-Tu! Sabes quien soy, Sabes que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Tsubasa

-que le hace pensar que sé? – dijo el chico

-tu eras el chico de la tienda, el que vi ayer! Dime que es lo que pasa! – dijo

El chico sonrio…

-bueno… recuerda el polvo mágico que le di ayer? – pregunto el chico

-si…

-bueno… usted pidió un deseo o pensó en algún momento que quería esto… ahora esta es su nueva vida… bueno por un tiempo…

-QUE? Yo no pedí… - tsubasa se detuvo cuando recordó lo pensó…

-un destino distinto… es esto! – pensó

-oye pero… ah? – Tsubasa miro a todos lados… el chico había desaparecido…

Tsubasa no le quedó de otra, regreso a su "Casa"

-Buenos Dias vecino! – dijo Ryo

-Ryo-kun! Vives al lado de mi casa? – pregunto Tsuby

-uhm… te haces el tonto o que? Desde hace 5 años vivo aquí!

-uhm… oye… quiero que me digas algo... que hago viviendo aquí? – pregunto Tsuby

Ryo exploto de la risa…

-Tsubasa-kun! Esta es tu casa, aho vives con tu esposa y tus dos hijos… te diste un golpe en la cabeza? – dijo divertido Ryo

-si… eso creo… pero dime… que paso con el futbol? Que paso con mi carrera? – Pregunto Tsubasa

-bueno… eso te pregunté mil veces… pero ya habias tomado una decisión… y dijiste que estabas seguro… y no te hecharias jamas para atrás…

-una decisión? De que estas hablando? – pregunto tsubasa

-pues… de España… cuando te arrepentiste de irte… por que querias estar junto a la persona que amabas… y estar con ella 100, Tsubasa, renunciaste a tus sueños por amor… cosa que nos impresiónó mucho… a todos!

-Que? Que yo hice que?

Ryo estaba algo extrañado… esa reaccion de Tsubasa le parecia demasiado extraña…

-Tsubasa te ocurre algo, en todo el tiempo que hemos sido vecinos, jamas me habias tocado el tema…

Ryo dejó de hablar Cuando escucho gritos provenientes de la casa de Tsubasa, este entro a su casa…

-Tsubasa! Que es lo que te sucede? Es navidad como que te vas corriendo sin bañarte siquiera? Y llegas a esta hora? – dijo sanae molesta

-Sanae… yo…

Sanae llevaba un sueter y unos jeans, tenia el cabello mas largo…

-te ves… hermosa… - dijo Tsubasa (admirando a Sanae que tenia años que no veia)

Sanae sonrio…

-Ves cambiate… a las 2:00 es el partido y no quiero que lleguen tarde…

-Partido? – pregunto Tsubasa

-si… tienes que ir, recuerda que estan a poco de ganar el campeonato… además es tu primer equipo… y Kyo va a jugar… veras que lo hará muy bien…

Tsubasa abrio los ojos… en señal de sorpresa

-Kyo? Quien es Kyo? – preguntó

-Tsubasa… en serio que esta preocupándome… estar enfermo? – pregunto Sanae

-no creo… - respondio tsubasa

-Kyo-chan! Tu almuerzo!

-Hola papá… ya estoy listo, hice el calentamiento que me enseñaste…

-Kyo-chan? – murmuro Tsubasa

-Tsubasa! En la cama esta tu ropa, no te demores, recuerda que eres el entrenador y no puedes llegar tarde…

-entrenador? Yo? – dijo Tsubasa (que parecía un loro)

Tsubasa entro a la habitación… no podía ser posible lo que estaba sucediendo… se sento en la cama, y vio curioso unas fotografias que estaban en la mesa de noche, en ellas estaban Tsubasa y sanae en su matrimonio, y Tsubasa con Kyo recien nacido, en otra estaba Tsubasa con una bebé y Kyo juagando Futbol…

-Tsubasa.. Recuerdas esos dias? – pregunto Sanae que entraba a la habitación

-uhm?

-recuerdas lo que sentiste ser papa, dijiste que era el dia mas feliz de tu vida…

-si… dijo Tsubasa

-yo… he sido muy afortunada… por tener un esposo como tu… amor, dijo Sanae dandole un beso tan profundo a Tsubasa le este quedo embobado

-Sanae… dime… por que renuncie a mis sueños? –pregunto seriamente Tsubasa

- hacia mucho tiempo que no hablas de eso… bueno… en realidad… fue decisión tuya, rechazaste ir a España y me pediste que fuera tu esposa, que renunciarías a todo por estar conmigo….

-pero… por que a ese precio? – pregunto Tsubasa

-Mi amor, la verdad yo no queria que renunciaras a tu sueño, pero… dijiste que me amabas… y querias ser el padre de mis hijos… yo acepté… después ganaste la copa con la selección, y me dijiste que habías cumplido un ciclo y que te retirarías…

-Me retiré? – pregunto incrédulo Tsubasa

-si… a pesar de los comentarios de tus compañeros y del mismo Roberto Hongo… no desististe… por mi embarazo… querías mas tiempo para nosotros…

-y que paso con el equipo? – pregunto Tsubasa

-bueno… taro Misaki es el Capitan… y de vez en cuando juegas con ellos en partidos amistosos…

-todo esto es muy extraño… me quedo la mente en blanco! – dijo Tsubasa a su esposa

-ah? Como es eso? – pregunto esta

-bueno… no se… quizás son preocupaciones…

-ahh el partido de hoy… debes estar agotado…no te preocupes… veras que todo saldra bien… eres excelente entrenador!

-Sanae…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de un extraño partido…. En la escuela nankatsu donde Tsubasa era el director tecnico del equipo de la escuela… este fue a su habitación y empezo a pensar…

Todo era muy extraño para Tsubasa, tenia una familia, y lo que mas lo asustaba… en su forma de ver las cosas… era un perdedor…

-no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad… quiero mi vida normal! – pensaba sentado en su cama

-papá… - dijo Kyo jalandole el suéter

-uhm?

-donde esta mi papa? – pregunto inocentemente el niño

-Que? – pregunto Tsubasa admirado

-mi papá volverá?... me pregunto… quien eres? – pregunto el niño

Tsubasa sonrio… el niño era muy tierno… pero muy inteligente… es increíble… solo tenia 5 años…

Tsubasa cargo al niño… y tiernamente le dijo…

-tu padre volvera muy pronto… no te preocupes ryo-chan

-pero quien eres tu? – pregunto el niño

-esa es una respuesta que ni yo mismo puedo darte ryo-chan… eso quiero saber… - dijo entre dientes Tsubasa

Los pensamientos de Tsubasa fueron interrumpidos por los llantos de un bebe…

-es Keiko-chan… mi hermanita – dijo Kyo

-eh?

-debes ir por ella, mi mamá no esta… - dijo Kyo

-yo? Nunca he cargado a un bebe…

El niño tomó a Tsubasa de la mano y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de keiko…

Se acerco a la cuna… y una bebe hermosa de cabellos negros y cachetes rosados sonrió cuando lo vio…

Tsubasa se quedo mirando a la niña… es increíble… no podia entenderlo pero… esa sensación… de ver a sus hijos… era algo increíble…

-creo que tiene hambre… - dijo Kyo

Tsubasa trataba de cargar a la niña… cosa que le parecio muy chistosa a Kyo…

-siempre se queda callada cuando esta en tus brasos, asi como mama dice que era yo… - dice Kyo dandole a Tsubasa el tetero de keiko

La niña no dejaba de sonreir en los brazos de Tsubasa…

Cuando por fin se durmió, el timbre de la puerta sonó…

-Tsubasa!

-Wakabayashi-kun, Misaki-kun? Como estan? – preguntó sorprendido Tsubasa

-muy bien amigo, tiempo sin vernos! – dijo contento Misaki

Los no tan chicos entraron a la casa de los ozhora…

-Ryo-chan! Como estas campeon! – dijo wakabayashi

-ahh! Holaaa tios! – dijo el niño, abrazando a sus "tios"

-Tsubasa, tenemos algo que decirte, y se que tu respuesta va a ser la misma de siempre pero… tenia que decirtelo…

-que pasa?

-han vuelto a presentar su oferta, te quieren, Tsubasa – dijo Misaki

-quienes – dijo Tsubasa, ignorante de todo

-pues… el club! Quieren que vayas a España… es tu ultima oportunidad tsubasa - dijo Wakabayashi

-mi ultima oportunidad? – dijo Tsubasa sonriendo…

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por Sanae que entraba con una bolsa del supermercado…

-Hola Muchachos… tiempo sin verlos! – dijo sonriente Sanae

-Sanae-chan! Como estas? – dijo Misaki

-muy bien… que los trae a nuestro hogar? – pregunto Sanae

-bueno… estamos hablando con tsubasa… de… una oportunidad de entrar a jugar al club del Barcelona…

Sanae cambio la cara…

-Barcelona? Otra vez?...

-bueno… si… nos enteramos por muy buenos medios que le haran otra oferta a Tsubasa… - dijo Genzo

-Tsubasa… que has pensado de eso? – pregunto Sanae

Aunque Sanae, Misaki y akabayashi se esperaban que Tsubasa como siempre desistiria de la oferta, se impresionaron cuando el…

-Muchachos, estudiaré la propuesta… - dijo decidido tsubasa

-ah? – dijeron los tres al tiempo

-Tsubasa… me permites un segundo? – dijo Sanae… jalandolo de la mano

-estas Loco? En serio después de tanto tiempo… lo vas a estudiar? – dijo sanae

-Sanae, es mi sueño… quiero cumplirlo… - dijo Tsubasa

-pero que pasara con nosotros, los niños, nuestra casa, nuestra vida… todo lo que tenemos?

-Sanae… podemos irnos juntos… nos acomodaremos…

-Tsubasa es que no entiendo… cuando eras libre… no quisiste aceptarlo… ahora que estamos bien… somos felices… quieres aceptar?

-somos felices? Te parece que soy feliz? – dijo Tsubasa molesto

-Tsubasa… - dijo sanae derramando una lagrima

-no, sanae, no lo soy… no ves en lo que me he convertido? Soy un perdedor… tengo una vida que no me pertenece… no puedo seguir asi… estoy viviendo una vida patetica, que no te das cuenta?

-Te parece patetica nuestra vida tsubasa? – dijo Sanae que no pudo evitar las lagrimas

-no estoy hablando de ti Sanae…

-no es de mi, claro… eres tu no es cierto, tu… eres lo que importa… - dijo ironicamente sanae

-Sanae por favor no llores… disculpame yo…

Sanae se fue dejando a Tsubasa con la palabra en la boca…

-Tsubasa que sucedió? – pregunto extrañado Taro

-es que… muchachos voy a pensarlo okay? – dijo cambiando de tema

-estan peleando sanae y tu? – dijo muy extrañado genzo

-bueno… es que Sanae… no entiende…, prefiero mi vida de soltero – dijo Tsubasa entre dientes

-que? – dijeron sus amigos…

-Tsubasa… estas enfermo? Sanae y los niños son tu vida… son lo unico que te importaba… querias tiempo y espacio para ellos… Tsubasa… no me digas que….

-que?

-tienes otra mujer? – pregunto Taro

-no… no es eso… solo que… me siento atado… impotente… osea… yo solo quiero cumplir mis sueños…

-pero… estas loco?. Estas con una mujer increíble… tienes unos hijos hermosos… siempre dijiste que este era tu sueño… - dijo genzo

-bueno… ya no es asi… quiero seguir jugando soccer, quiero ser el mejor… y haré lo posible para lograrlo… - dijo decidido Tsubasa

-amigo… espero que no te equivoques… - dijo taro

Los chicos se fueron… ahora Tsubasa debia ir a la alcoba, donde estaba Sanae…

Ya tenia unos dias viviendo esa vida, la relación con Sanae se habia deteriorado notablemente… era normal… ella esperaba a Tsubasa aquel esposo amoroso y dedicado que el era… pero… para Tsubasa era muy difícil… ya que habia pasado mucho tiempo sin ver a sanae en su realidad…

Tsubasa con la cabeza baja fue a la habitación, y encontro a su esposa durmiendo… se cambio y se fue a la cama… minutos después…

-Tsubasa… estas dormido?

-no…

-en serio quieres irte? – dijo Sanae aun acostada cara a cara con Tsubasa

-si… - dijo Tsubasa

Sanae bajo la mirada…

-esta bien… prometí que iria hasta el fin del mundo contigo… no? – dijo Sanae

-Gracias Sanae – dijo Tsubasa sonriente

-Tsubasa…

-si?

-yo… te amo…

Tsubasa se quedo en silencio…

Sanae espeaba una respuesta… y al no escucharla de los labios de su esposo… opto por que el se lo demostrara… y lo empezo a besar…

Tsubasa estaba muy nervioso… sin embargo como habia pasado los dias anteriores… correspondió los besos de Sanae

Estaban a punto de llegar mas alla del beso… cuando tsubasa se separo… Sanae no entendia esa actitud de su esposo…

-lo siento Sanae-chan… yo… no… puedo hacerlo… - dijo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sanae miró con tristeza a su esposo… y se acosto en su lado de la cama…

-Sanae… yo quiero…

-Tsubasa… no digas nada… esta bien… - dijo Sanae

-Sanae…

Al dia siguiente…

-Buenos dias, papa, mama… - dijo sonriente Kyo

-buenos dias Kyo-chan – dijo Sanae dandole un beso a su hijo

-buenos dias… - dijo Tsubasa

-hay! Se me esta siendo super tarde! – dijo Sanae saltando de la cama…

- adonde vas? – pregunto Tsubasa

-voy al medico… - dijo Sanae

-estas enferma?

-no… es chequeo general… necesito que cuides a los niños… - dijo sanae cargando a Keiko-chan y dandosela a Tsubasa

-cuidar a los niños? – dijo Tsubasa…

-si… nada de jugar futbol en la casa… ok? Dale a keiko su tetero de la tarde y por favor… llamame al celular si pasa algo esta bien?

-estaremos bien mama – dijo Ryo

-bueno… confio en eso… - dijo Sanae

Tsubasa cargó a su hija… de una manera muy extraña… luego esta empezo a llorar….

-uhm… creo que no la deber cargar asi… - dijo Kyo

-entonces… como..?

-bueno… es facil… tenle la cabeza y ponla sobre tu pecho… a ella le gusta que la cargues asi… siempre se calma en tus brazos…

Keiko dejo de llorar enseguida…

-lo ves?

-si… es hermosa… se parece mucho a su madre…

-mama dice que se parece a ti…

Tsubasa sonrio…

Después de alimentarlos… los vistio y fueron juntos a jugar a un parque cercano… Kyo mostraba a Tsubasa los pases que su "padre" le habia enseñado… mientras este jugaba con Keiko-chan…

Pasaron la tarde juntos… y se divirtieron muchisimo… Tsubasa esta descubriendo algo… estaba… aprendiendo a querer a esos niños… al tener a keiko entre sus brazos… y la alegre sonrisa de kyo… le hacian sentir algo… que nunca habia sentido… sentia que eran parte de el…

Tsubasa quedo pensativo…

No sabia cuanto duraria en ese destino… quizás serian años… por eso… tenia que volver a jugar profesionalmente… pero… por unos momentos… sintió miedo… de… despertar solo… en su apartamento…

Cerro los ojos y abraso con fuerza a Keiko quien sonreía cada vez que veía el rostro de Tsubasa…

-papa… pa pa? – dijo Keiko

Tsubasa sonrio…

-Kyo, Kyo… rapido… ven tu hermana… dijo su primera palabra…

-eh?

-me llamo… papa…

-en serio? Vaya… sorpresa… dijo el niño…

Tsubasa, Ryo y keiko seguian en el parque… cuando el teléfono celular de este sonó…

-Tsubasa, hola… uhm mira no tengo mucho tiempo… estoy en España… quieren que vengas en una semana…

-Genzo… muchas gracias… no sabes cuanto te agradezco… hablaré con Sanae esta tarde…

-tsubasa… estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?

-si… es algo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo… luchare por ser el mejor… cueste lo que cueste…

-bueno… entonces nos veremos…

Tsubasa quedo pensativo… todo estaba pasando muy rapido… cosa que lo asustaba un poco…

Sanae estaba algo preocupada por la relacion con su esposo… desde hace algun tiempo… ella notaba que las cosas no eran iguales entre ellos… ya no era el mismo esposo amoroso que ella siempre tubo a su lado… lo de la noche anterior… era algo que nunca les había pasado… esta estaba en un Café… con Miyuu una amiga desde hace algun tiempo…

-No se que le sucede a Tsubasa… estamos muy mal… y realmente no se por que… creo que dejo de quererme… - dijo Sanae entre lagrimas…

-amiga, no digas eso… el te quiere mucho… tenle paciencia… quizas esta algo tensionado… con eso que quiere volver al soccer…

-pero… no se… yo persibo desde hace un tiempo… su mirada… no es la misma… ya no me mira con deseo… con amor… parece como si no me conociera… parece que… fuera otro Tsubasa… quizá… tenga otra mujer…

Las amigas se miraron a los ojos… por un minuto…

-de verdad crees que Tsubasa sea capaz de hacerte eso? – pregunto Miyuu

-a verdad no se ni que pensar… no encuentro razones…

-uhm… vayan a terapia de pareja… me han dicho que son muy buenas…

-lo pensaré, muchas gracias…

Rato después Sanae llego a la casa, llamo a todos y se encontró todo en silencio… cosa que le pareció muy extraño…

Busco en la cocina, y cuando llego a los cuartos vio a Tsubasa, Kyo y Keiko dormidos en la misma cama abrazados…

Sanae sonrio a ver tan adorable escena… Puso a keiko en su cuna… le dio un beso a Kyo… y sin querer desperto a Tsubasa…

Sanae puso un dedo en su boca, en señal de silencio a Tsubasa, este con cuidado salto de la cama… y se dirigió a su habitación…

Emocionado Tsubasa le conto a Sanae que Keiko habia dicho papa, que fueron juntos a muchos lugares… y que… se divirtieron mucho…

Sanae sonreia entretenida escuchando el entretenido dia que habian tenido… Tsubasa y los niños…

-Tsubasa… espera un segundo… voy al baño… no tardo…

Tsubasa buscaba la manera de decirle a Sanae… que tenían que irse en una semana a España…

-Sanae.. yo… ehh.. no asi no… - hablando el mismo -eh… que pasaria si… - no asi no… ahhh que difícil… - murmuraba el mismo

-Tsubasa…

Sanae salio del baño con un diminuto babydoll que dejaba ver su muy bien formado cuerpo…

-Sanae? – dijo Tsubasa con la boca abierta

-me estabas diciendo algo? – dijo Sanae

-bueno… yo… queria decirte… que… te ves hermosa… - dijo tsubasa

-en serio te gusta?

-si… nunca te habia visto asi… dijo Tsubasa

-que dices? Jaja Tsubasa me has visto peor…

-ahh, si, cierto… - dijo Tsubasa con una mano en la cabeza

-Sanae yo…

-que rayos me esta sucediendo… hace mucho tiempo amé a Sanae… con todas mis fuerzas… pero yo le hice daño… y han pasado muchos años después de eso, no la he vuelto a ver hasta ahora… pero… que es lo que estoy sintiendo… por que… sera que aun la sigo amando?

-Tsubasa… por que estas tan pensativo?

-Sanae-chan…

Tsubasa no aguanto las ganas y empezo a besar a Sanae…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Después de una muy agitada Noche conyugal… Tsubasa y Sanae yacían acostados, Tsubasa acariciaba el cabello de Sanae, mientras esta ultima dormía profundamente…

-Tsubasa… - murmuro Sanae medio dormida… - Aun estas despierto?

-uhm… si… no puedo dormir…Sanae… hay algo que quería decirte…

-si? – respondió esta

-bueno… se trata de… uhm… necesito ir a España… conseguir esa oportunidad… es mi sueño… desde hace mucho tiempo… yo… quiero…

Sanae interrumpió…

-Tsubasa… volver y jugar en España… te hace feliz?

Tsubasa movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa…

-entonces… no se diga mas… iremos a España… - dijo Sanae sonriente

-sanae… no estas molesta…?

-Tsubasa… si te hace feliz… nosotros también estaremos felices…Sabes? Siempre estaremos a tu lado… por que te amamos…

Tsubasa suspiro… y sonrió…

-pensé que ibas a abandonarme…

-abandonarte? Estas loco? No nunca te abandonaría…amor… eres… lo mas importante en mi vida… déjate de decir tonterías… ya es de madrugada… debes estar cansado… duerme… descansa… - dijo Sanae bostezando

-Sanae… yo… Te amo! – dijo Tsubasa

-y yo a ti mi amor… - dijo Sanae dándole un besito a Tsubasa… - buenas noches…

Tsubasa pensativo… aun despierto miraba a Sanae…

-si… soy un tonto… nunca me di cuenta en realidad lo importante que es esa mujer en mi vida…hace años le rompi el corazon… aun asi sin pensar que ella siempre me seguiria, a donde quiera que yo quisiera ir… siempre estaria a mi lado… pero yo decidi hacerla un lado…-Que tonto fui! Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo… decirle que la amaba… que queria que fuera mi esposa… fui un cobarde… y le lastime el corazon a la persona que mas me habia apoyado en mi vida… la persona que daria todo por mi, la persona que me amaba como yo era… aun sabiendo que mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en el esferico…

Tsubasa suspiro…

-esta bien, lo confiezo… no me quiero dormir… cada minuto a su lado valen mas que todos los campeonatos que he ganado… su piel… su cuerpo… su sonrisa… sus besos…su amor… su sencillez, su ternura… la necesito…

Cometi muchos errores… lo se… me odio por ser tan tonto… como no me di cuenta antes? Ella era lo que me hacia falta para completar mi vida… sin ella mis sueños, triunfos y alegrias no valen nada…

Tsubasa empezaba a sentir que los parpados se le hacian muy pesados…

-no me quiero dormir… tengo miedo… no quiero despertar de esto… no quiero dejar este destino… keiko-chan, Kyo-chan… Sanae…no los quiero dejar…

Cada vez más y mas pesados…

-Sanae-chan… no quiero perderte… no quiero…

Tsubasa se quedo profundamente dormido….

Un sonido despertó los profundos sueños de Tsubasa…

-Sanae? – murmuro… - medio abriendo los ojos…

Con pocas ganas se paro de la cama y aun medio dormido contesto el telefono…

-buenos días señor Ozhora… tengo su correspondencia… y unos cuantos mensajes… quiere que se los suba?

Tsubasa quedo helado abrió los ojos… y miro a su alrededor…lleno de rabia cogio el telefono y lo arranco de un solo jalón…tirándolo al otro extremo…

-por que? – dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos.. y aprentando fuertemente su puño… (parecia que queria golpear a alguien…)

En un pequeño trance… se tiro a la cama… pensando… todo lo que le había sucedido…se sentía vació… como si hubieran arrancado una parte de su vida…parecía que lo tenia todo… pero en realidad el sentía que no tenia nada…

Lleno de desesperación… tomo una maleta… empaco lo que pudo… y tomo las llaves de su carro…

-señor Ozhora… esta bien? Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – decia Manuel mientras tocaba la puerta…

Tsubasa salio del departamento…

-Manuel… necesito ir a Japón… si alguien pregunta por mi… quien sea… diles que… estoy enfermo… ohh… que me fui para la Patagonia… uhm… sabes que? Diles lo que tu quieras…

-espere Señor Ozhora.. que sucedió…?

-voy a hacer algo que he debido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, Manuel… hasta luego…

-hasta luego Señor Ozhora, que tenga buen Viaje…

Fin Cáp. 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Han pasado 5 años… Sanae… espero que aun me recuerdes – pensaba muy nervioso Tsubasa mientras estaba en el avion…

**Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Japon**

-Tsubasa? Eres tu? – pregunto un Joven de cabellos castaños

-Misaki-kun? que sorpresa!

-bueno… vinimos a entrenar con la selección… lo habías olvidado?

-eh…. Bueno… noo… como crees… - dijo Tsubasa poniéndose una mano en la cabeza…

-espero que esta vez que puedas quedarte mas de un par de dias…

-es muy probable… Misaki…. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes en Japon…

-entiendo…

-Misaki? Sabes algo de Sanae-chan?

-uhm? No… bueno lo mismo que tu… estudiaba en las mañanas y trabajaba en la heladeria en las tardes, creo que Ryo-kun menciono que estaba trabajando de periodista o algo asi en Kyoto… pero no se mucho…

Tsubasa bajo la cabeza…

-Kyoto?

-si… parece que ya tiene mas de 1 año por alla… la ultima vez que me escribio un mail… me dijo que hasta tenia un negocio o algo asi… creo que le esta yendo muy bien…

Tsubasa sonrio… no iba a descansar hasta convercer a Sanae que le diera una oportunidad…

-Misaki-kun? La convocatoria del entrenador… es para hoy? – pregunto Tsubasa confundido

Taro Misaki miro a su mejor amigo muy extrañado

-Tsubasa… estas enfermo? Te dio amnesia? A pesar de ser muy despistado en muchas cosas… nunca se te habia olvidado algo sobre tu carrera…

-bueno misaki… se puede decir que desde hace unos dias he estado pensando en posiblemente tomar unas vacaciones… creo que necesito descansar un poco…

-si… eres el unico que no ha parado en 5 años… bueno…. Te quedan 5 dias de descanso… ya que el entrenador nos convoco para esa fecha…

-5 dias? – dijo tsubasa pensativo

-si… bueno que te parece si llamas a Wakabayashi-kun y vienen a mi casa mas tarde? Tengo que proponerles algo…

-Wakabayashi-kun?

-si… me entere en el Internet que estaba aquí en Japon desde hace unos dias…

-ah! Si… seguro de visita con su novia… - dijo Misaki

-Novia? – pregunto Tsuby

-si… Marie Schneider tienen un par de meses de estar saliendo…

-wow! No tenia ni la menor idea… me alegro mucho por Wakabayashi-kun…

-bueno… amigo, ya sabes te espero en mi casa… no me fallen…

-ok Tsubasa-kun… adios…

-hasta mas tarde…

Tsubasa se dirigio a su casa, donde Daichi, el Capitan Ozhora (el padre) y su madre se sorprendieron cuando vieron en las noticias que el gran Tsubasa Ozhora estaba en Japon…

**Kyoto, Japon**

-felicitaciones por tan buen articulo señorita Nakazawa, es usted una de las mejores escritoras que he conocido…

-muchas gracias señor Motoshima… - dijo la Joven de 23 años

-no tiene que darmelas… al contrario… este periodico le debe mucho a talentos como el suyo…

-Arigato! – murmuro Sanae sonrojada

-señor… señor… ha llegado de nuevo Tsubasa Ozhora a Japon… esta en todos los noticieros… - interrumpio un joven columnista

Sanae quedo helada…

-Tsubasa…Ozhora? – murmuro…

Si… el jugador de soccer mas valioso de nuestro pais… esto es una primicia… Natsumoto (columnista deportivo) vaya y envie alguno de los reporteros para hacerle una entrevista al joven Ozhora…

-si, de inmediato…

-Tsubasa Ozhora en Japon… una vez mas… - pensaba Sanae…

**Casa de los Ozhora**

-Hijo, nos hubieras avisado que venias… nos tomaste por sorpresa… - dijo serio el Cap. Ozhora

-Papa… lo siento fue una decisión repentina… -Que es todo ese bullicio?

-son los periodistas… ya saben que estas aquí…

-eh? Pero como?

-si… ya sabes lo que dicen… los rumores vuelan…

-Hijo Genzo y Taro estan aquí….

-Si mamá hazlos pasar…

-amigos… que bueno verlos! – dijo sonriente Tsuby

-vaya… que bueno que vinieras antes tsubasa… todos pensaban que harias lo de costumbre… un par de dias… y ya… - dijo genzo

-amigos… necesito que me ayuden en algo muy importante… pero primero quiero preguntarles que haran en estos 5 dias…

-yo estoy disponible… - dijo sonriente Taro

-yo… bueno… creo que tambien… estoy de pelea con Marie… asi que creo que necesito un respiro…

-bueno… entonces empaquen por que nos vamos para Kyoto!

-QUE? – dijeron extrañados los dos amigos…

-si… por que se extrañan? Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sanae-chan!

-bueno… Tsubasa… no creo que sea buena idea… - dijo wakabayashi

-por que no? Son unas vacaciones para los tres… ademas Kyoto es hermoso… y necesito apoyo moral… que me dicen? Sii? Necesito que me ayuden…

-pero… Sanae… bueno, esta bien… lo haremos, cuenta con nosotros… - dijo sonriente Wakabayashi

-sabia que podia contar con ustedes…

-por cierto Wakabayashi… que onda con Marie?

-bueno… se puede decir que es el tipo de chica que definitivamente es incompatible conmigo… a veces siento que no la soporto… es muy superficial… al principio era distinto… hasta me enfrenté a su hermano por su amor… pero todo cambio… con el tiempo se hizo pesado… y ahora… no se que hacer… si termino Kart me mata… y si no… yo terminaré matándome yo mismo…

Los muchachos incluyendo a Genzo se rieron…

-Ah! que mas da… yo se que algún dia encontraras una buena chica Wakabayashi-kun! – dijo divertido Tsubasa

-lo mismo digo… - responde en tono ironico Genzo

-bueno amigos… vamos para Kyoto! – dijo alegre Taro


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Los muchachos llegaron a Kyoto muy emocionados… Genzo apago el celular para no saber de nada, especialmente de Marie… Tsubasa pensaba que iba a decirle a Sanae para conquistarla… mientras Tarito como siempre, muy tranquilo miraba una revista… Llegaron a un apartamento super lujoso de Genzo… muy bonito ya que estaba cerca un Lago…

-Tsubasa… y ya pensaste que le diras a Sanae cuando la veas? – pregunto Taro

-la verdad… no se… dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa, lo he pensado mucho… y se que fue un error dejarla ir…

-debes pensar algo rápido… has perdido muchísimo tiempo… tiempo que… quizas te tenga algunas sorpresas… - dijo serio Wakabayashi

Tsubasa abrio los ojos…

-que estas insinuando… acaso… Sanae… Wakabayashi… dime seriamente que es lo que sabes? – pregunto Tsuby

-yo? Nada… solo decía… olvídalo Tsubasa… mejor concentrémonos en lo que vamos a hacer… - dijo Wakabayashi

-bueno… yo hice un par de llamadas y… ya se donde trabaja Sanae-chan… - murmuro Taro

-Verdad? Gracias amigo no sabes cuanto te agradezco! – dijo Tsuby casi abrazando a taro

-bueno… según Yoshiko, Sanae-chan esta trabajando en periódico de Kyoto, es columnista alli…

-en serio? Vaya… que bien… Sanae-chan de verdad si hiciste lo que siempre te gusto…

De repente el celular de Tsubasa comenzó a sonar…

-señor Ozhora?

-si?

-mi nombre es Mamoru Motoki, soy columnista deportivo del diario de Kyoto, supimos que se encuentra en la ciudad, podría concedernos una entrevista?

-diario de Kyoto? – dijo sonriente tsubasa… y pensó… será casualidad?...

-señor ozhora?

-acepto gustoso la entrevista…

Tsubasa colgó la llamada con una sonrisa en su rostro… el destino le estaba dando una mano…

Taro y Genzo jugaban soccer en el patio de la casa…

Tsubasa se cambio la ropa y sonriente llego a donde estaban los muchachos…

-chicos… ya vuelvo… voy a una cita…

-con Sanae-chan – pregunto taro

-ojala… no, con un periodista del mismo periódico done trabaja Sanae… me hara una entrevista…

-donde será? – pregunto Genzo

-muy cerca de aquí… en su departamento…

-ya veo… espero que investigues algo Tsubasa… no dudes en hacerlo…

-si…

Tsubasa como un Taxi y llego muy puntual al departamento… un joven cabellos castaños alto, muy simpatico abrio la puerta…

-Hola Señor Ozhora, soy Mamoru Motoki, columnista deportivo del diario de Kyoto… - dijo el joven sonriente pase por favor… póngase cómodo

El Joven encendió una grabadora y empezó a interrogar a Tsubasa… sobre la vida en España… sus proyectos y el Barcelona…

-Señor Ozhora, a que se debe su visita a nuestra ciudad? – pregunto el joven

-bueno… tengo asuntos pendientes en la ciudad… - dijo sonrojado Tsubasa

-personales? – pregunto el joven

-si, bastante personales… digamos que es… un asunto que necesito retomar…

-entiendo… bueno señor ozhora, muchas gracias por su tiempo…

-muchas gracias a usted por su amabilidad…

ding dong (timbre)

-ahh debe ser mi novia, ya vuelvo… - dijo el joven

Tsubasa continuaba sentado ya que le parecía descortés preguntarle al joven de una sobre Sanae… observo hacia la puerta donde se veia una joven sonriente que abrazaba a mamoru.

-Señor Ozhora… le presento a mi novia…

Tsubasa se puso de pie… y con una sonrisa miro a la chica…

-Sanae? – dijo Tsubasa

Fin cap 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Tsubasa Ozhora? que haces aqui? - dijo Sanae sonriendo y abrazando a Tsubasa

-eh... bueno... estoy de vacaciones... si.. y... Wakabayashi y Misaki estan aqui conmigo... - dijo Tsubasa sonrojado

-Se conocian? vaya... nunca me lo habria imaginado... mi novia.. amiga del gran Tsubasa Ozhora... parece un sueño... - dijo Motoki abrasando a Sanae

Tsubasa estaba muy sorprendido... nunca se hubiera imaginado... Sanae... se veia tan feliz... bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños... sintio mucha rabia... y frustración... acaso... se habia enamorado de Sanae?

-Tsubasa te sientes bien? - pregunto Sanae

-eh... si... lo siento... estaba pensando en... que me tengo que ir... por queee... tengo que llamar al entrenador... - dijo Tsubasa algo nervioso sin saber que inventar

-en serio, te vas? - dijo sonriente Motoki... no... espera quédate un rato... eres el primer amigo de infancia de Sanae que conozco... siéntate y conversamos...

-Dios, Odio que sea tan amable - penso Tsubasa

-si... tenemos 5 años que no nos vemos... hay muchas cosas que contarnos... - dijo Sanae

-esta bien... - dijo Tsuby resignado

-esta bien, donde se conocieron? - dijo Motoki mientras le servia un trago a Tsubasa

-nosotros… estudiábamos en la misma escuela… - dijo Sanae notablemente nerviosa

-en serio? – dijo Motoki aun abrasando a Sanae

-si… es cierto, comento Tsubasa algo extrañado por la extraña actitud de su amiga de infancia…

-y… que mas? Supongo que estabas en el equipo de la escuela no Tsubasa?

-si.. yo era el capitan… - dijo muy bajito… pero con una tristeza notable

-ya… entonces… tu eras el capitan… entonces… fuiste el primer amor de mi Sanae… - dijo Motoki sonriendo

Tsubasa abrio los ojos… nunca se había sentido tan incomodo en un sitio…

-Mamoru! Callate, estas incomodando a Tsubasa… dijo entre dientes Sanae

-ah… es cierto… disculpame… no debi decir eso…

-no, tranquilo… todo eso quedo atrás… dijo sonriendo Tsubasa

-si… dijo Sanae mirando a Tsubasa a los ojos… es cierto… todo quedo atrás…

-bueno… yo tengo que irme… tengo que madrugar al trabajo… ademas quede de ir con las chicas a recoger a la prima de Lily que viene de Chile… - dijo Sanae

-si, es cierto… pero… Tsubasa que te parece si vas con nosotros a una excursión que haremos… de integración para el personal del diario… - dijo Motoki

-muchas gracias… pero… no se si sea buena idea…

-como? Es perfecta! Además hay muchas mujeres… es bueno tener un amigo con quien hablar… además… puedes invitar a los amigos… seguro lo pasaremos muy bien…

-si… es buena idea Tsubasa… animate! – dijo Sanae

-ehh… bueno… esta bien… muchas gracias por la invitación… Sanae… puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?... – pregunto timidamente Tsubasa

-eh? Claro! Mamoru siempre me acompaña pero… creo que hoy no podrá… tiene trabajo pendiente… muchas gracias… Tsubasa…. – dijo sonrojada Sanae

-bueno… mi amor… recuerda que vas a pensar lo que te dije… esta bien? – dijo Mamoru…

Sanae hizo con la cabeza una señal de si…

-chao… te amo… dijo mamoru dándole un beso a Sanae

Tsubasa miro el piso… se sentía horrible… tenia un vació en el estomago… que no podía evitar…

Sanae y Tsubasa salieron del apartamento de Motoki… y en el camino el silencio se apodero… del momento… teniendo como protagonista la incomodidad de ambos…

-Sanae… estas muy linda… - murmuro sonrojado Tsubasa

-Muchas gracias Tsubasa… tu también te ves muy bien…

-Silencio incomodo again-

-se te ve muy bien el cabello largo… - dijo tsubasa

-si... hace mucho tiempo me lo queria dejar crecer… Tsubasa… me da muchisimo gusto verte…

-Sanae… yo… queria saber si… estabas resentida… conmigo…

-resentida? No… bueno… la verdad han pasado 5 años… el tiempo cura las heridas… y… aquí me ves… tratando de ser feliz de nuevo…

-Sanae… de verdad… siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir… yo… fui un idiota… - dijo Tsubasa cabizbajo

-Tsubasa… no vale la pena que te des golpes de pecho… en serio… ya lo que paso… paso... yo no tengo resentimientos… ya las heridas se curaron… no te preocupes…

-Sanae… pero… yo… - Tsubasa se quedo callado…

-Ah… mira este es mi edificio… vivo en el apartamento 6B… que te parece si mañana vienes con los chicos y charlamos mejor?

-En serio? – dijo alegre Tsuby

-si… seria muy buena terapia recordar viejos tiempos… que dices?

-si… genial! En la tarde venimos….

-esta bien… te espero…

Tsubasa se despidio de Sanae y camino un rato… en busca de un taxi… sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban en un estado de shock… sentia que habia perdido a lo mas importante de su vida… habia perdido su media naranja…

-Ryo-chan, Keiko-chan… lo siento… si… ella es feliz… lo mejor es que me haga a un lado… aunque… me cueste mi propia felicidad…

Tsubasa llego cabizbajo a la casa de Wakabayashi, donde Taro y Genzo estaban jugando en un torneo de soccer por playstation…

-Wakabayashi-kun… un auto se acerca… debe ser tsubasa…

-si… dejamos la revancha para otro dia? – pregunto genzo

-jajaja… no… ahora tenemos un jugador mas! – dijo Taro

Tsubasa entro al sitio… con cara de pocos amigos… cosa que sus dos mejores amigos notaron enseguida…

-amigo que paso? – dijo Taro

-bueno… el tipo muy amable… y… es el novio de Sanae-chan…

-QUE? – dijeron los amigos al tiempo

-espera… Sanae-chan es novia del tipo que te entrevisto? – pregunto incrédulo taro

-si…

Genzo bajo la mirada…

-y eso no es lo peor… - agrego tsuby

-hay mas? – dijo taro

-si… Sanae llego alli… muchachos… creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo… me trato muy indiferente… ella ama a su novio… es mejor que… sea feliz… al lado de ese sujeto… yo… ya no tengo esperanzas alli… - dijo Tsubasa con ojos aguados

-amigo… lo siento mucho… - dijo Taro

Genzo se puso de pie y miro por la ventana… algo de culpa y rabia sintió en ese momento…

-Tsubasa… me decepcionas… - murmuro Genzo

Taro y Tsubasa miraron anonadados a su amigo…

-que? De que hablas Wakabayashi? – dijo Taro defendiendo a su amigo

Genzo miro a Tsubasa…

-El Tsubasa que yo conozco… no se rinde ante nada… eres… la persona mas valiente que conozco… por eso… me decepciona que te rindas tan fácil… yo… sabia que Sanae tenia novio… y la razón por la cual no te lo dije… es por que la verdad pense que eso no iba a ser impedimento para ti… para conquistarla…

-Tu Sabias? – dijo taro algo molesto… como que no habias dicho nada… que clase de amigo eres?

-Taro… Genzo tiene razon… voy a luchar por reconquistarla… voy a dar lo mejor de mi… no puedo rendirme en el primer intento…

Keiko-chan, Ryo-chan… lo hare por ustedes…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Sanae llego a su apartamento, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella bajando lentamente hasta sentarse…

-Sanae! Te sientes bien? Que paso?- pregunto una chica alta, delgada cabellos castaños y lacios…

-no… dijo Sanae… volvio…

-volvió? A quien te refieres… que paso? Me estas asustando! – dijo la chica ya preocupada

Una lagrima salio de los ojos de Sanae…

Su compañera de cuarto entendió de quien se trataba…

-lo siento amiga, lo viste, lo vi hace un rato en las noticias…

-si… lo vi… estaba en el apartamento de Motoki… ya sabe de el… y se mostró muy sereno… igual que siempre…

-pero… me habías dicho que ya estaba superado… no me digas que… ahora que lo viste de nuevo… que sientes?

-no lo se… estoy muy confundida… Sylvia yo… quiero mucho a Motoki-kun… y… creo que voy a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio…

-QUE? Te propuso matrimonio?

-si… yo le dije que lo iba a pensar… pero…

-si, si… todo estaba claro hasta hoy no?

-no… yo se lo que tengo que hacer… le debo mucho a Motoki-kun… por el… estoy donde estoy…

-si… ya se que el te dio la mano cuando mas lo necesitabas pero… en serio vas a casarte con el, osea… la pregunta realmente es… de verdad lo amas?

Sanae bajo la cabeza

-mejor cambiemos de tema… si? – dijo algo nerviosa Sanae

-pero… esta bien… - dijo resignada Sylvia

-mañana tenemos un largo dia… Tsubasa, Taro y Genzo vendrán en la tarde… -

-mejor vamos a dormir no? estoy muy cansada… - dijo Sanae

-si… yo me quedare un rato aquí con la laptop… necesito hacer unas cosas en Internet… - dijo Sylvia

-uhm… no me digas… y no sera chatear con tu caber amiguito? Ahh? – dijo Sanae en ton de burla

-que mala eres… deja de estar espiándome!

-ah, amiga pierdes el tiempo… deberías buscarte un novio real… no estar perdiendo el tiempo…

-ya, ya… bájale… pareces mi madre… solo es un amigo… que pronto voy a conocer… y ya… tranquila…

-bueno… ya no me meto mas… de todas maneras… buenas noches… y cuidate mucho ah? Uno nunca sabe a quien puede conocer en la red…

-si... si… buenas noches…

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Casa de Genzo Wakabayashi, Kyoto, Japón**

-amigo… que estas haciendo? – pregunto Genzo a Tsubasa

-calentamiento…

-a esta hora? – pregunto aun dormido Genzo

-si… es la mejor hora… además no dormí mucho… no tengo mucho sueño… - dijo Tsubasa

-y… Misaki-kun? Ya se levanto? – pregunto Genzo

Tsubasa sonrio… -

Misaki se acostó muy tarde… varias veces pase por la sala y lo vi pegado a su computadora… quien sabe que andaba haciendo…

-veo… entonces que… vas a ir a casa de Sanae-chan? – pregunto Genzo

-si… claro… vamos en la tarde… no? – dijo Tsubasa mientras hacia sentadillas

Genzo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal positiva

-que te parece si ahora damos una vuelta por la ciudad? – dijo divertido Genzo

-si, es buena idea… ya voy a levantar a Misaki-kun... – respondio Tsuby

Taro, Tsuby y Genzo dieron un tour por la exótica ciudad… en el auto rentado de Genzo…

Luego se detuvieron a tomar un café, en uno de los sitios al aire libre de la ciudad…

-me encanta esta ciudad… - dijo divertido Taro

-si… es hermosa… - respondio Genzo

Tsubasa tomaba tranquilo su café, cuando… vio algo… que hizo que se quemara…

-ahh! Chicos…

-que paso? Amigo estas bien? – pregunto Taro

-es el… es… Motoki Mamoru… el novio de Sanae… el que esta en aquella mesa… - dijo Tsuby señalando el sitio…

-wow! Y esta con una chica muy hermosa… quien será? Quizas su hermana… no? – dijo Genzo

Mamoru y su acompañante estaban muy sonrientes… la chica de ojos cafés , cabellos largos castaños y esbelta figura era muy atractiva… lo que era de mucho interés para Tsubasa… los chicos los vigilaron un rato… Taro y Genzo se estaban divirtiendo mucho haciendo de detectives…

-Tsubasa… se van! Se van! – dijo divertido Taro

-vamos a seguirlos! – dijo divertido Genzo…

-ahhh! Que mas da… igual tenemos tiempo… - dijo Tsubasa…-mas le vale… que sea una familiar… como ese Tarado este burlándose de Sanae no se ni de que soy capaz… - pensaba

La pareja llego hasta el apartamento de Motoki…

-aquí… aquí… vive el… - dijo Tsubasa molesto

-oh… amigo… que vas a hacer? Le vas a contar? – decían serios sus amigos….

-no… todo a su debido tiempo… todo se sabrá… maldito Motoki… es un hipócrita…

-vamos ya donde Sanae… vamos a llegar tarde… - dijo Taro

-si… es cierto…

**Apartamento de Sanae Nakazawa y Sylvia Takeuchi, Kyoto Japon**

-en serio no los quieres conocer? – dijo Sanae a su compañera de apartamento

-no es que no quiera… es que no me gusta esta situación… - dijo Sylvia

-tranquila amiga… no va a pasar nada malo… te lo prometo…

Tocan timbre…

-yo atiendo… - dijo Sylvia

-Hola… Bienvenidos soy Sylvia Takeuchi… compañera de Sanae de apartamento y de trabajo… pasen por favor… tu debes ser Tsubasa Ozhora… y si el de la gorra debe ser Genzo Wakabayashi… y el chico Castaño debe ser Taro Misaki no?

Los chicos sonrieron…

-como sabes? – pregunto tsuby

-uhm… aparte de que son famosos y todos los dias estan en las noticias deportivas… uhm… creo que por que Sanae tiene muchas fotos de ustedes…

-en serio? Wow… no sabia… - dijo Tsuby

-si… ella siempre los ha apoyado… hasta me obliga a ver todos sus partidos… y eso que no es que me guste mucho… Siéntense un momento… ya Sanae viene esta en el baño… ya regreso…

-medio antipática la chica no? – dijo Taro

-te pareció? A mi me pareció simpática – dijo Genzo

-si, si claro… - dijo taro ironico

-amigo yo pienso que deberías decirle a Sanae sobre lo que vimos hoy… - dijo Taro

-si Tsubasa es mejor decir la verdad… - agrego Genzo

-no lo se… no quiero… lastimar… - Tsubasa dejo de hablar cuando llego Sanae

-Hola Muchachos… cuanto tiempo… Misaki-kun… Wakabayashi-kun…, Ozhora-kun…

Tsubasa quedo impresionado Sanae jamás lo había llamado por su apellido,

-como han estado? Muchas felicitaciones por todos los logros… - dijo sonriendo Sanae

-Muchas gracias Sanae-chan… si que estas cambiada… mirate no mas… te luce mucho el cabello asi… - dijo Genzo

-muchas gracias… veo que conocieron a Sylvia-chan…

-si… la conocimos…

Sylvia trajo unos refrescos para todos… estaban pasando un muy buen momento… sentados en el balcon del apartamento… mirando a la famosa playa de Kyoto…

-Sanae… es muy agradable volver a verte… - dijo Tsubasa

-a… mi tambien me da gusto tsubasa… - dijo Sanae

Tsubasa miro a Taro… Taro miro a Genzo… Genzo miro a Sylvia… Sylvia… por las nubes!

-ehhh… Sylvia… por que no me enseñas el resto del apartamento? – dijo Genzo

-eh? Ahora?

-si… ahora… puedes… y me… regalas un poco de agua? – pregunto taro

-pero…

Taro se puso de pie Jalo a la chica… algo bruscamente del brazo…

-ouch… oye… por que me… jalas? – pregunto la chica

-me regalas agua, por favor? – pregunto Taro con sonrisa fingida

Sylvia, Taro y Genzo se pusieron de pie… y fueron a la cocina

Sanae… estaba que le deba un colapso… como se le ocurria a Sylvia dejarla sola con Tsubasa!

-Sanae-chan… yo… quería saber… si es posible… que podamos…

Sonó el timbre…

Sanae salto como nunca en su vida…

-yo atiendo – gritó

-Hola amiga! Como estas? Estas lista? – pregunto una chica de cabellos largos castaños

Taro y Genzo retenian a Sylvia en la cocina… pero al escuchar el timpre decidieron salir…

-Sanae… quien… Lily-chan! Que bueno que estas aquí! – dijo sonriente Sylvia

Taro, Genzo y Tsubasa quedaron en Shock…

-Wakabayashi-kun es ella… es la chica que estaba con el novio de Sanae… - murmuro Taro

-ah? Es cierto si es ella… pero que hermosa es… parece… un angel! – dijo Genzo babeando

-hey! No estas prestandome atención… hay que decirle a Tsubasa de inmediato!

-aaah bueno pero no seas gruñon… - dijo Wakabayashi divertido

Sanae se dirigio a donde los chicos… que ya estaban con Tsubasa…

-Muchachos… ella es Lily del valle… nuestra compañera extranjera… que ya tiene cierto tiempo de estar aquí en Kyoto…

-mucho gusto…. – dijo la chica

-Misaki se fijaron? Ella es… la chica… - dijo Tsubasa

-si, si… lo sabemos…

-que pasa? – pregunto Sanae

Tsubasa, Genzo y Taro se miraron… era obvio que estaban escondiendo algo…

-no, no pasa nada… no te preocupes… es solo que… yo le decia a los muchachos que Lily es la chica extranjera mas hermosa que he visto en Japon… - decia sonriente Genzo

-wow! Muchas gracias, eres muy amable… - dijo Lily sonrojada

Taro y Tsubasa se preguntaban que estaba haciendo su amigo…

Genzo voltio a donde sus amigos y les murmuro…

-si es amante de Motoki-kun… yo lo voy a averiguar… ya veran…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Lily y Genzo hablaban muy animadamente de todo un poco… Tsubasa, Sanae, Sylvia y Taro… los dos últimos bastante aburridos…

Tsubasa no encontraba la forma de hablarle a Sanae ya que siempre estaban rodeados de gente…

-muchachas… fue un placer haberlas conocido – dijo Tsubasa

-el placer fue nuestro… - dijo Sylvia divertida

-nos veremos muy pronto… no? – dijo Genzo

-eh… van a ir a la integración del periódico? – pregunto lily ruborizada

-claro! Será divertido… será un día de campo… anímense! Dijo divertida Sanae…

-ehh… si… suena divertido! – dijo Tsuby

-pero… quizas… yo… - murmuro Lily algo desanimada

-eh? Que sucede? – pregunto Genzo

-Chicos… tengo un problema muy grave… y… no se… ni como empezar… - dijo Lily mordiéndose los labios.

-Que cosa? Que paso? – dijo Sylvia notablemente preocupada

-tengo que irme de Japon – dijo Lily cabizbaja

-queee? Por queee? – Dijo Sanae

-pues… (una lagrima salio de la mejilla de Lily), inmigración Japonesa me nego el permiso que tenia de trabajo, y me dieron 3 semanas para… volver a Mexico… - dijo Cabizbaja Lily

-mexico? Tan lejos? – dijo Genzo

-si… chicos… yo… no… yo no me quiero ir! – dijo Lily ya mas afectada…

-Lily-chan… - dijo Sanae

-tranquila… amiga… algo podemos hacer no? – dijo Sylvia

Genzo se puso de pie…

-Lily… no te preocupes… mi padre tiene muy buenas relaciones, conseguiremos un buen abogado que te ayude… yo te ayudare…

-Wakabayashi-kun! En serio podrás hacerlo? – dijo Sanae

-la verdad… hare todo lo que este a mi alcance… Lily… que te parece si mañana vamos juntos a verlo? Si? Que dices…

-Muchas gracias Wakabayashi… - dijo mas animada Lily

-Nada de Wakabayashi, llamame Genzo…

Al rato los chicos siguieron hablando amenamente… Tsubasa estaba ya algo desesperado…. Ya que no veía movimiento de su relación con Sanae…

-Si tan solo me diera una oportunidad – pensaba

Se hizo tarde… y por ende los muchachos tuvieron que despedirse…

Genzo se ofreció a llevar a Lily a su apartamento…. Entonces los cuatro se embarcaron en su automóvil deportivo.

Tsubasa y Taro se mostraron muy extrañados en el camino… no entendian por que Genzo estaba actuando tan extraño con una desconocida… estaba siendo… muy amable…

En el camino… Los chicos estaban muy callados… solo Lily hablo un poco de la vida en sur america… y se sorprendio cuando escucho el buen español que Tsubasa hablaba…

-Lily-chan… en cual edificio vives? – pregunto Genzo

-en aquel… dijo Lily señalandole con el dedo…

-que? Vives en el mismo edificio que Motoki-kun! – dijo muy sorprendido Tsubasa

-uhm… no lo sabias? Mamoru y yo… vivimos juntos!

-Queee?... 

-uhm… nononono… no mal interpreten… el.. me tendió la mano cuando llegue a Kyoto… me dio trabajo.. y pues como no conocía mucho la ciudad, me ofreció que entre los dos pagáramos un apartamento…. La verdad somos muy buenos amigos… el… ama mucho a Sanae-chan…

Tsubasa miro a otro lado…

-entonces eso era… bueno… es extraño… dos personas viviendo juntas… ue trabajan juntas… y que… el sea el novio de su mejor amiga… es muy extraño… - dijo divertido Taro

-pues si… mi madre se entera y me mata… jajaja – dijo Lily divertida, Buenos muchachos… muchas gracias por todo… Genzo… te espero mañana… muy temprano…

-como? – dijo Genzo

-Hello con tu hello, Genzo! Para lo del abogado! – dijo divertida Lily

-aaaahh… si… cierto… paso por ti a las ocho de la mañana… vale?

-si… chao a todos… - dijo lily despidiéndose…

Genzo se quedo mirando a la chica que ya estaba de espaldas caminando con su vestido de tirantes corto…

-Hey! – dijo taro pegándole en el pecho… - recógete la saliva Wakabayashi-kun!

-eh? De que hablas Misaki! Estaba… mirando… eh... que llegara bien a su casa… eso que llegara…

-Wakabayashi… echale ese cuento a otros, si? Te concemos… se nota que te gusta mucho esa chica… no? – dijo Tsubasa

-no es cierto… ni la conosco… como me puede gustar!

-no puede pasar? Que te guste alguien que no conoces bien? – pregunto tímidamente Taro…

-pues… no lo se… no creo… - respondio Genzo

-yo si lo creo, respondio firmemente Taro

-jajaja, mira quien esta hablando de amores Tsubasa… Misaki… eres el unico en este coche que a sus 25 años jamas ha reconocido públicamente una relacion seria… si niquiera con esta chica… Azumi-chan… - dijo Genzo

-azumi-chan? Solo fue una amiga…

-si, Taro… lo sabemos… pero… en serio…vamos… nunca te vas a enamorar?

-que dices? Wakabayashi… yo… no se… - dijo Taro Cabizbajo

-Ya Wakabayashi-kun, Deja a Misaki en paz, nadie puede mandar al corazon… si el no quiere enamorarse es su problema… - dijo Tsubasa serio…

-ahh bueno… no se enojen… ustedes empezaron eh? – dijo Genzo

-bueno… ya conduce… que tengo que hacer algo… - dijo seriamente Taro

Los muchachos llegaron a la casa…

Al rato…

-Misaki después de usar un rato la computadora, se tiro en la cama y empezo a mirar extrañamente el techo de la casa…

-Misaki-kun? Puedo pasar? – dijo Wakabayashi…

-eh? Que pasa? Por que traes tantos snacks? – pregunto Taro

-Tsubasa y yo estabamos pensando ver una película… te nos unes? – dijo Genzo

-Wakabayashi… ahora no estoy de animo… pero muchas gracias…

-amigo… quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato… de verdad no fue mi…

-No lo hagas… -interrumpió Taro, -Tienes razón… yo… nunca he tomado en serio una relación… tengo… que contarte algo… muy intimo… pero por favor… no le digas a nadie... se que suena extraño… aun yo mismo no me lo creo… pero… creo que me encanta una niña… que no conosco…

-no conoces? – pregunto genzo

-si… es… una niña que conoci hace unos meses por un Chat de la Red, y hablamos muchisimo todas las noches… y... surgieron sentimientos… ahora no se que hacer…

-por que… no sabes que hacer? – pregunto Genzo

-por que… le menti… no le he dicho quien soy, ni mi profesion… incluso que vivo en paris… ella cree que vivo en Tokio… ha sido muy duro mantener esas mentiras… por que cuando quise decirle la verdad… ya estábamos muy amigos y… no quiero que me odie…

-huuy… amigo, pero te ha mandado fotos, han hablado por telefono? – pregunto genzo

-no… me mando una foto de cuando tenia 13 años… ahora tiene 22 años… y si hemos hablado por telefono varias veces… y lo peor es que… ella esta aquí…

-aaqui? En la casa? – dijo Genzo

-nooo, en Kyoto! – dijo taro

-ahhh veo… por que no sales de la duda… y planeas una cita?... se pueden conocer… y personalmente le dices la verdad…

-Tu crees? – pregunto Taro

-si… plenamente… eso es lo que tienes que hacer… - dijo Genzo

-si… lo hare…. Muchas gracias Wakabayashi-kun!

-Ok, te dejo entonces… suerte con esa cita! – dijo Genzo

Taro tomo su computadora… y entro al Chat… a la misma hora… en el mismo canal… PrettyGirl22 estaba en linea…

**Prettygirl22 dice**: Hola… pense que no te ibas a conectar… ya me iba…

Taro sonrio…

**Morpheus dice**: estaba… dando un paseo con mis amigos… en… Kyoto…

**Prettygirl22 dice: **no bromees…no es gracioso 

**Morpheus dice: **es cierto… estoy aquí…

**Prettygirl22 dice: **en serio?

**Morpheus dice: **bueno…que te parece si nos encontramos mañana? ;)

**Prettygirl22 dice: **Mañana? Uhm… no puedo… tengo una cita de trabajo… que tal el sabado?

(taro recordó… la integración es el viernes…)

**Morpheus dice: **esta bien… el sábado… llevare una rosa roja para que me reconozcas… y tu?

**Prettygirl22 dice: **uhm… yo… creo que llevare una bufanda… azul.

**Morpheus dice: **esta bien… tengo muchas ganas de conocerte sabes?

**Prettygirl22 dice: **yo también… 

**Morpheus dice: **Tengo que irme… te mando besos… Sayonara!

**Prettygirl22 dice: **sayonara… 

Taro suspiro… y fue a ver la película con sus amigos…

**Dia siguiente… **

Genzo se levanto muy temprano… hizo un par de llamadas… tomo su automóvil y se dirigio a la casa de Lily…

-Buenos Dias, Lily-chan! – dijo Genzo sonrojado por la belleza de la chica

-buenos dias…

-que bonita luces hoy… - dijo Genzo en tono conquistador…

-muchas gracias…

Llegaron a la oficina del abogado…

-Chisaki-san, ella es Lily del valle, una amiga…

-mucho gusto… señor…

-igualmente…

- Chisaki-san, la razon por la cual estamo aquí es por que… mi amiga es Mexicana… y tubo problemas en inmigración por el permiso de trabajo que tenia que renovar para seguir en el pais…

-srita. Del valle… cuantos años lleva en Japón?

-3 años señor…

-entiendo… dejame a ver y hago unas llamadas a ver que puedo hacer… esperenme un segundo

Lily se mordia las uñas…. Del nerviosismo… Genzo la vio y le tomo la mano…

-no te preocupes Lily-chan… el, es uno de los mejores abogados de Japon… estas en buenas manos… ademas yo estoy contigo…

Lily sonrio… y le murmuro en el oido…

-no se como agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi… no me alcanzara la vida para pagarte… pero te pagare cada peso… lo prometo….

Genzo sonrio…

-no pienses en eso… mejor concentrémonos que ahí viene el abogado…

-Señorita del valle… su problema es mas complicado de lo que me imagine… su solicitud de inmigración fue rechazada… y contra eso… no se puede hacer nada… lo unico que podria hacer es… hacer un procedimiento legal que puede durar meses y aun asi… tendria que salir del pais… volver a sacar Visa y volver cuando inmigración pueda volverle a dar el permiso de trabajar aquí… solo tiene 3 años… se requieren por lo menos 5 para poder aspirar a una ciudadania… no siento… no se que mas pueda hacer… legalmente no hay salidas…

Lily lloraba silenciosamente…

Genzo al ver el estado de Lily… se puso de pie…

-eso no puede ser posible! Tiene… tiene que haber otra salida…

El abogado sonrio…

-yo no he dicho que no haya mas salidas… solo que legalmente no es posible… solo que… lo unico que ahora podria hacer la joven para quedarse en el pais… y ser automáticamente ciudadana Japonesa es… casarse con un Japones cuanto antes… ahí se acaban todos sus problemas…

-QUE? CASARME? – grito Lily... saliendo rapidamente de la oficina sin decir nada solo llorando

-Señor Chisaki-san… muchas gracias… por su ayuda. – dijo rapidamente dandole la mano al abogado…

-Lily… espera… que paso? Por que te pones asi? – dijo Genzo

-como? No entiendes? No hay salidas… no las hay… me tengo que ir… - dijo Lily llorando…

-en serio tienes tantas ganas de quedarte? – pregunto Genzo

-si… aquí esta mi trabajo, mis amigos… mi vida esta aquí… ahora… siento que todo se desplomo… no se que hacer…

Genzo se puso de rodillas…

-Lily-chan… te casarias conmigo? – dijo seriamente

-QUE? Como voy a casarme contigo! Ni te conosco bien… no puedo hacer eso…

-piensalo… soy Japones… ademas soy famoso (dijo sonriendo)…

-Lily se quedo por unos momentos mirando fijamente a Genzo…

----Flashback----

"_lo unico que ahora podria hacer la joven para quedarse en el pais… y ser automáticamente ciudadana Japonesa es… casarse con un Japones cuanto antes… ahí se acaban todos sus problemas…"_

---- fin Flashback----

-Genzo… yo… no lo se… esto ha sido muy rapido… y para mi… el matrimonio es algo muy serio…

-Para mi tambien lo es… pero… lo haremos por cumplir lo que deseas… quedarte en el pais…

-harias eso por mi? – dijo la chica sorprendida

Genzo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo…

-te dije que no te dejaria sola… y siempre cumplo lo que prometo…

-muchas gracias por todo… no sabes… lo que significa para mi…

-no tienes que agradecerme… lo hago con mucho gusto…

-entonces que? Aceptas? Será como un contrato… no estas obligada a nada conmigo… que dices? – dijo genzo

-esta bien… acepto! – respondio Lily.

Fin Cap 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 **

Genzo y Lily caminaban por el parque de Kyoto…

-Wakabayashi uhm… muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi… no sabes cuanto… significa esto para mi… - dijo sonriente Lily… (sin mirar a Genzo)

Genzo mira abajo y sonrie…

-que pasa? – pregunto curiosa Lily…

-lo siento, es que me parece gracioso… que seas me esposa y me llames por mi apellido…

Lily bajo la cabeza…

-lo siento… no fue mi intencion molestarte… - dijo Genzo algo asustado

-no me molestas… es que… la verdad… yo siempre soñe con el dia que me casaria… nunca me imagine casarme asi…

-uhm… veo, pero… no te preocupes… hiciste lo que tenias que hacer no, tranquila… ya veras que todo saldra bien… ten fé…

Lily se sonrojo…

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras… hay algo que quiero pedirte…

-dime… 

-por favor… que esto… no lo sepa nadie… por lo menos no por ahora… podrias prometerme eso?

-claro que si, no te preocupes…

-bueno… entonces… nos vemos mañana? Vas a ir al paseo?

-claro que estaré allí – respondió Genzo

-nos vemos… gracias por todo! – dijo Lily dándole suavemente un beso en la mejilla a Genzo…

Tsubasa Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por no poder haber llegado a nada con Sanae…

-Tsubasa que te pasa? – pregunto Taro

-Misaki-kun… no se que hacer… Sanae no me da ni una señal… Motoki-kun es un buen tipo… como podria hacerle eso? Como podria quitarle a su novia?  
-Tsubasa-kun, en serio amas tanto a Sanae-chan?

-eh? – dijo este sorprendido

-bueno… no quiero que mal interpretes mis palabras amigo, pero… han pasado 5 años… digo, como puedes amarla tanto… ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Misaki-kun… quizas… nunca entenderas lo que te voy a decir ahora… pero… se que es un poco tarde pero… yo entendi que a pesar de los lujos, los triunfos, el dinero y todo lo que he conseguido… no soy feliz… 

-Tsubasa-kun! Que rayos estas diciendo!

-es cierto, pase muchos años… pensando en cual era la razón por la cual a pesar de haber cumplido todos mis sueños, haber llegado donde quería estar siempre… jugar Soccer son importar nada… simplemente, estaba equivocado… muy equivocado… mi felicidad siempre estuvo allí… apoyándome… dándome su corazón… y yo… la desprecié… - dijo Tsubasa apretando el puño muy fuerte.

-Como es eso que la despreciaste? – pregunto intrigado Misaki

-si… fui un estupido… ves esta manilla? La tengo desde hace 5 años… cuando estaba triste por alguna razon… la me recordaba a ella… me daba fuerzas…

**--Flash Back--- **

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. **

-Sanae… yo… pensé que no vendrias… - dijo Tsuby  
-Tsubasa… podemos hablar un momento?  
-bueno… es que ya tengo que…  
-solo serán 2 minutos… - interrumpió Sanae  
-Tsubasa… yo… no puedo pedirte que te quedes… ni que me lleves contigo pero… quería que te llevaras esto… - dijo Sanae sacando una manilla – es para que me recuerdes… y quería decirte que yo… yo te amo Tsubasa…  
-Sanae-chan… yo…te agradezco mucho… pero… no puedo hacerte esto… discúlpame Sanae… no soy el chico para ti… aunque te ame, no puedo corresponderte como se deba, y no quiero que sufras por eso… tu no te lo mereces…

Los ojos de Sanae se humedecieron al escuchar esto de Tsubasa…

-lo siento mucho Sanae… de verdad lo siento… - dijo Tsubasa por ultima vez  
Sanae no pudo decir nada, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que no la dejaba pensar bien… lo que había sucedido… opto por salir de allí, desaparecer… con lagrimas en los ojos… 

Tsubasa siguió su camino… y tomo el avión…

**--Fin Flash Back-- **

-quisiera poder borrar ese momento… como puedo hacerlo? – dijo Tsubasa con los ojos ya aguados…

-amigo… tranquilo… algo se nos ocurrirá… no te preocupes… - dijo Taro

Tsubasa miro afuera… alguien habia llegado a la casa… 

-Wakabayashi-kun! Donde estabas? – pregunto Taro

Genzo sonrio…

-eh… estaba resolviendo asuntos pendientes…

-muchachos… mañana es el gran dia… Tsubasa… debe tratar de acercarte mas a Sanae-chan… - dijo Wakabayashi

-y como? Motoki-kun siempre esta con ella? – pregunto

-déjamelo a mi… no te preocupes… - respondió este mismo maliciosamente

-jajaja quien sabe que estará planeando… - respondió en burla Misaki

-por cierto… Misaki-kun.. como esta eso que tienes una cyber admiradora? – pregunto Tsubasa

-eh? Wakabayashi no puedes guardarte nada?

-jajaja lo siento…

-bueno no es mi cyber admiradora… hemos hablado un tiempo y… bueno… seria muy agradable conocernos… - dijo taro

-vaya, que casualidad que ella este tambien en Kyoto no? – dijo Tsuby 

-no, ella vive aquí…

-que? Lo tenias predeterminado y no habias comentado nada? – respondio Tsuby

-bueno… no es para tanto… todos tenemos nuestros secretos… o no Wakabayashi-kun? – dijo Misaki mirando a Genzo

-eh? Que? Yo no tengo ningun secreto… no sabes de que hablas… -dijo Genzo notablemente nervioso…

-eh? – dijeron Tsuby y Taro al tiempo…

Genzo sonrió algo nervioso…

Taro y Tsubasa miraron extrañados a su amigo…

-bueno… ya, entonces Tsubasa… mañana será el dia de la integración… debes hablar con Sanae-chan… y contarle lo que sientes… es tu unica oportunidad! – dijo Taro

-si, es cierto… debes hacer eso… chicos… yo me tengo que ir… tengo una reunion con el abogado que esta acesorando a Lily-chan con su ciudadania…

-hey, por cierto como va eso? Por que… me han dicho que esas leyes inmigratoria son muy complicadas… - dijo Taro intrigado

-ehhh… pues… va muy bien… si, es muy posible que Lily-chan tenga pronto su ciudadanía… - dijo Genzo sonrojado y algo nervioso… 

-Wakabayashi-kun… por que te pones algo nerviso cuando hablamos de Li-chan? – pregunto Tsubasa sonriendo…

-ehh? Que dices? Uhm… me tengo que ir, muchachos… se me hace tarde… nos vemos… - dijo Genzo saliendo rapidamente del sitio…

-uff! Eso estuvo cerca… la verdad no me gusta mentirle a mis mejores amigos… vamos a ver hasta cuando podré mantener esta mentira… - dijo Genzo montándose en su auto.

Al dia siguiente….

Apartamento de Sanae Nakazawa y Sylvia Takeuchi…

-ya estamos listas? Debemos estar en el autobús a las 8 a.m.… - dijo algo nerviosa Sanae

-ahh… no te preocupes… todo saldrá bien… - dijo Sylvia

-eh? A que te refieres? – pregunto Sanae mirando a su amiga…

-de verdad no sabes? Bueno… no me habías comentado que aprovecharas para decirles a todos que te casaras con Motoki-kun en el próximo verano? – dijo algo enfadada Sylvia

-eh… si… - dijo cabizbaja Sanae

-Amiga, ojala algún día te des cuenta de error tan grande que vas a cometer – dijo Sylvia cabizbaja

Sanae miro a su amiga… ella conocia a Sylvia desde hace algunos años… pero era increíble como Sylvia podia captar las cosas… aunque Sanae nunca le hace caso…. Cuando Sylvia hace ese tipo de comentarios o tiene algun tipo de presentimiento… siempre suceden… 

El teléfono interrumpió el pensamiento de Sanae… 

-Sanae… es Motoki-kun… - dijo Sylvia

-no puedo creer que Sanae se case con este tipo… no puedo permitir eso… ella no lo quiere… va a ser terriblemente infeliz… pero ella es muy terca para darse cuenta de eso…

-Mamoru-kun dice que ya esta esperandonos junto a Li-chan… debemos apurarnos… vamos a llegar tarde… el autobús nos dejara! – dijo Sanae tomando su bolso

Sanae y Sylvia llegaron al autobús… que tenia puestos de tres personas… tambien llegaron Taro, Genzo y Tsubasa…

Sanae estaba sentada al lado de Motoki… quien cuando vio a Tsubasa… 

-Ozhora-kun! Ven aquí! Sientate con nosotros! – dijo Motoki

Tsubasa miro a Sanae…

-no me digas que no… ven y platicamos un rato!

-Taro y Genzo se miraron…. Al igual de Sylvia y Lily…

Asi… Motoki en la ventana, Sanae y Tsubasa iban sentados en el primer puesto del autobús…

Genzo, Taro y Lily iban sentados en el segundo… mientras que Sylvia y otros compañeros de periódico iban en el tercero… 

El viaje fue tranquilo… iban a una casa campestre a solo unos 60 minutos de Kyoto…

Tsubasa sufrió todo el viaje… el hecho de estar al lado de Sanae… y con Motoki allí parecía que palidecería en cualquier momento….

Al fin llegaron a la Casa… todos los muchachos estaban felices… 

-Es hermosa… tiene piscina… canchas, árboles, de todo! – dijo emocionada Lily

-si… es cierto… - comento Sanae

-Tsubasa amigo! – dijo Motoki poniendole la mano en la espalda a Tsuby…. – que te parece si jugamos un rato Tennis?

-No me soporto a este tipo – dijo Genzo a Taro al oido

-ni yo, pobre Tsubasa… - dijo taro

-ah? Por que pobre Tsubasa? – pregunto inquieta Sanae que alcanzo a escuchar a Taro

-eh… nada, digo… es que… el tiene que cuidarse por una lesión… y eso… - dijo Taro muy nervioso

-Tsubasa esta lesionado? Como es eso? Que? – dijo preocupada Sanae… 

Taro le dio un codazo a Genzo…

-ehh… si… digo… no puede esforzarse mucho… por eso… dijo Genzo mirando donde estaban Tsuby y Motoki

-esperen un segundo, voy por el… - dijo Sanae

-espera Sanae-chan que haras? – pregunto Lily

-Tsubasa no puede jugar si esta lesionado… no puedo permitir que se lastime… 

-si… ehh… es lo mejor… - dijo Genzo… -ve por el…

Sylvia miro abajo…

-si tan solo Tsubasa se fijara en Sanae…- penso

Taro, Genzo, Sylvia y Lily miraban atentamente a Sanae alejarse…

Al llegar Sanae observo a Tsubasa quien se encontraba algo distante y a Motoki que no dejaba de hablar… (que tipo latoso pobre Tsuby!) 

-Tsubasa… podrias venir un momento? – dijo Sanae seriamente

-eh? Tiene que ser ahora Sanae-chan? Vamos a jugar! – dijo Motoki

-si lo se, pero necesito que Tsubasa me ayude con algo… y a la vez necesito contarle algo… - dijo Sanae insistente

-si, claro… ahorita regreso Motoki-kun… - dijo educadamente Tsuby 

Lily y Genzo miraban atentos la escena… mientas Sylvia pensaba meterse a la piscina y taro pensaba sentado cerca….

-no se como Tsubasa puede soportarse a este tipo – dijo Genzo a Lily 

-Motoki? Es buen tipo… - dijo Lily  
-a mi me parece un pesado – respondio Genzo

-a donde va Taro? – pregunto Lily intrigada viendo a Taro acercarse a Motoki que aun esta en la cancha de tennis…

-hey! Misaki-kun! A donde vas? – le pregunto Genzo…

-yo? Pos a jugar tennis! – dijo divertido Taro

-ahhh, ya entiendo… dijo Genzo…

-que entiendes? – pregunto Lily…

-es normal… Tsubasa y Sanae estan juntos y Taro va a distraer a Motoki jugando para que no los interrumpa…

-QUEEE? Eso que significa, acaso Tsubasa y Sanae… – grito Lily

Genzo Palideció

-Dios que dije! – penso Genzo

-ven! Explicame eso! – pregunto Lily

-bueno…. Tsubasa esta enamorado de Sanae! Pero por favor no le digas a nadie… no es conveniente por favor! - dijo Genzo algo sudado

-con que Tsubasa quiere a Sanae ah… esto si es una sorpresa… - respondió Sylvia que estaba a sus espaldas y escucho… 

-ahh? De donde sacaste eso? Escuchaste? – (ahora si me lleva) – dijo y penso Genzo

-creo que nosotros podemos ayudarnos mutuamente… - dijo Sylvia

-que? Como es eso? – respondio Lily

-si, dime… - dijo Genzo

-hay algo que ustedes no saben… que debo decirles… Sanae no es la novia de motoki-kun… es su prometida! – comento Sylvia

-que? No puede ser! – dijo Genzo

Lily miro al suelo….

-Sanae es mi mejor amiga… no puedo permitir que se case con alguien a quien no quiere…

-y por que lo hace entonces – pregunto genzo  
-ella se siente en deuda con el por todo lo que ha hecho por ella… pero… quiero ver a mi amiga feliz, y se que con el esta lejos de serlo.. por que… ella quiere a otra persona… - agrego Takeuchi

-otra? No me digas… pobre Tsubasa! – dijo genzo

-no, ella aun esta enamorada de Tsubasa… - afirmo Sylvia

-En serio? No lo puedo creer! – dijo Genzo

-necesitamos unirnos para ayudarlos! – dijo Sylvia

-pero… donde estan ahora? – pregunto Lily

-Buena pregunta… - afirmo Genzo

Tsubasa y Sanae estaban caminando sin rumbo por la enorme casa campestre…. 

-que tenias que decirme, Sanae-chan? – pregunto el

-yo… solo queria eh… agradecerte por… venir… con nosotros… - dijo Sanae sonrojada…

-Es ahora o nunca! – penso Tsubasa

-mira que lindo lago… y los patitos… - dijo emocionada Sanae 

-Sanae-chan… mira hay un bote! Quieres dar una vuelta?

Sanae movio la cabeza de arriba abajo sonrojada

-que lindo… mira los patitos… - dijo sanae cuando ya estaba en el bote 

Tsubasa sonrojado miraba a Sanae y sonreia (mientras remaba claro!) 

-Sanae-chan… hay algo que quiero contarte… - dijo Tsubasa

-si? Dime Tsubasa!

-eh… lo que sucede es que…

-Sanae, Sanae ven pronto! – grito una joven en la orilla

-que sucede?

-algo le sucedio a Motoki-kun! – agrego la chica

-que? 

Sanae bajo rapidamente del bote junto a Tsubasa… y al llegar a la cancha de tenis se encontraron a Motoki empapado en sudor y casi sin aliento…

-que paso? – grito Sanae

-nada, solo estábamos jugando – respondio inocentemente Taro 

Genzo se acerco a Taro…

-misaki-kun pensé que lo entretendrías… no que lo matarías! – le murmuro al oido

-lo siento, no es mi culpa que el tipo no tenga buen físico… - respondió al oído también

-no es nada, no es nada… yo puedo solo… - dijo motoki poniéndose de pie…

-Misaki-kun… te felicito eres excelente… pero… me daras la revancha no? – dijo sonriente Motoki

-si claro… - dijo Taro

Genzo y Taro se acercaron a Tsubasa quien se encontraba algo decepcionado… 

-que paso? Le dijiste algo? – pregunto Genzo

-no, no alcancé… - dijo desanimado Tsubasa

-animo amigo! Animo! – dijo Taro

-Muchachos… vamos esta listo el almuerzo! – grito Lily

Ya en la mesa…

-amigos, colegas… estamos aquí reunidos esta mañana para darnos un espacio en nuestras labores y poder integrarnos y conocernos mas unos a otros… pero tambien hay otro motivo… hoy, me complace informarlos de mi compromiso con mi bella Sanae… que pensamos casarnos en verano… - dijo orgulloso Motoki

Sanae miro nostálgicamente a Tsubasa en el momento

Tsubasa se quedo en blanco…

**-fin cap 11 -**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 **

Tsubasa miro tristemente a su alrededor…

-soy un estupido… mira que tener esperanzas con Sanae… es obvio que ella no tiene ojos si no para su prometido… - penso

-Tsubasa amigo… te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupado Genzo

Tsubasa no dijo una palabra… solo miraba lejos…

-Tsubasa… no queria decirte esto pero… es mejor que dejes las cosas asi… ella no es chica para ti, eres joven, rico, famoso… mejor vamonos si? – dijo tambien preocupado Taro…

-Misaki-kun! Que estas haciendo? No te das cuenta? El no puede rendirse! Menos ahora! – dijo sorprendido Genzo

-pero que estas diciendo Wakabayashi! No ves… se va a casar… es demaciado… - dijo taro

-pero… ella no lo ama a el (Refiriendose a Motoki)!– dijo Genzo

Tsubasa reaccionó

-Que? Quien te dijo eso? – dijo seriamente Tsubasa

-eh? – genzo

-no te hagas… dime en este preciso instante de donde sacaste eso? – dijo Tsubasa

-bueno… Sylvia-chan nos dijo… que…

-Takeuchi? No seas tonto, esa chica no sabe ni donde esta parada, Genzo! – dijo fríamente Taro

-no, eso no es cierto… ella es muy buena chica… ella solo quiere que Sanae-chan sea feliz… es su mejor amiga no? – dijo Genzo rascándose la cabeza

-no se, yo no confió en esa chica… no me da buena espina… la verdad no me pasa… - dijo Taro

-ok, espera… por que se va a casar Sanae-chan con ese tipo si no lo ama? – se pegunto Tsubasa

-es por que… el fue la unica persona que le dio la mano cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, le dio trabajo, estabilidad, seguridad… ella se siente agradecida por eso…

-entiendo… el le dio todo lo que yo le negué, rayos! Todo esto es mi culpa! – dijo con una lagrima en los ojos Tsubasa

-ya, no te flageles mas, ahora es como hacemos para evitar que se case… debemos… iniciar un plan de conquista! – dijo taro ya mas animado 

Los muchachos conversaban… amenamente… mientras la tarde paso… y el autobús salio de nuevo a Kyoto…

-estuvo muy divertido el paseo no? Te divertiste Tsubasa? – dijo Motoki 

-si… claro. – dijo tsubasa de una forma que parecía irónica 

-te pasa algo? Te noto extraño…

-Motoki-kun… solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza… es todo…- dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie… y dirigiéndose donde estaban los chicos

-no me soporto a ese sujeto… estoy que lo golpeo! – dijo tsubasa molesto…

-tranquilo… amigo… no te preocupes, perdiste una batalla… pero no la guerra… - dijo Genzo

Al llegar al Terminal…

Motoki abrazaba a Sanae (que no estaba muy feliz que digamos), mientras Taro, Tsubasa, Genzo, Lily y Sylvia venian atrás… hablando cada uno por su lado…

-Muchachos… muchas gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitacion… que bueno tener amigos como ustedes… - dijo Motoki

Lily se despidió de los muchachos… pero a Sylvia se le ocurrió algo….

-Li-chan, Motoki-kun… que les vaya bien… Sanae y yo nos iremos con los muchachos…

-como? Y por que? – dijo motoki…

-ahh… si… por que… nos queda de camino… y tu tendrías que desviarte no, para nosotros es un gusto… - dijo Genzo que vio las intenciones de Sylvia

-AHH bueno… si es asi… se que están en buenas manos… nos vemos mañana mi amor bueno? – dijo motoki a Sanae dándole un besito.

Lily se despidió de todos… y le regalo una sonrisa a Genzo… y se fue junto Motoki

Sylvia, Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa y Sanae quedaron solos…

-Tsubasa podrias llevar a Sanae-chan a la casa en tu coche? – dijo Sylvia divertida

-Sylvia-chan! Que estas haciendo? – pregunto Sanae entre dientes… 

-salvandote la vida – respondió la misma de la misma manera

-y ustedes para donde van? – dijo Tsubasa

-nosotros? Eh… bueno… Genzo nos va a invitar a tomar unas cervezas en un sitio muy famoso aquí en Kyoto, verdad? – dijo nervioso tarito

-si… ademas hay cosas que quiero contarles a ellos… - completo Sylvia 

-ahh… bueno… nos vemos en el departamento ok? – dijo Tsubasa

-si… al rato llegamos… - dijo Genzo

Así Sanae y Tsubasa se montaron en el coche….

En el camino todo estaba en silencio…

Hasta que… Tsubasa detuvo el automóvil… decidido miro a los ojos a Sanae…

-Sanae-chan? Eres feliz con Motoki-kun? – pregunto

Sanae miro fijamente a los ojos a Tsubasa…

-por que me preguntas eso? – dijo seriamente Sanae

-bueno… me gustaría saberlo… - respondió Tsubasa

-tsubasa no lo hagas… - murmuro Sanae

-hacerte? Que pasa, no entiendo que quieres decir… - dijo Tsubasa fingiendo 

-okay, quieres una respuesta? Si soy muy feliz… estas contento? 

-Sanae-chan… que mala actriz eres… hoy se anuncio tu matrimonio… y después de eso… no te vi sonreir una sola vez… por que haces esto? Por que te casas con alguien a que no quieres?

-Tsubasa no digas por favor… amo a Motoki, por eso me caso con el… - dijo Sanae incomoda

-estas segura? Sanae-chan… esto es para toda la vida… de verdad quieres… envejecer con el? Quieres que el sea el padre de tus hijos? Crees que te hara feliz?

-Motoki-kun, me quiere, y me respeta… es un excelente hombre…

-pero… no lo amas verdad?

-Tsubasa… 

-confiésalo! Lo amas? – dijo Tsubasa acercándose lentamente a Sanae

En ese momento, sus corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente… y sus labios se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso…

-Tsubasa que haces! Crees que tienes derecho de venir asi y enredarme mi vida? Eres de lo peor! – dijo Sanae enfadada y bajándose del automóvil…

-Sanae-chan… ese beso… me dice que… aun me quieres…

Por otro lado…

Tsubasa llego al apartamento… y Taro y Genzo ya estaban ahí… 

-que paso? – preguntaron

-la besé… - dijo Tsubasa respirando profundamente

-que? Como fue eso?

-bueno… ahora si estoy seguro… que… Sanae-chan siente aun algo por mi… y por eso… luchare hasta el cansancio…

-si… que bueno escuchar eso…

-Muchachos.. me voy a descansar… hoy a sido un día muuy largo y mañana es peor… - dijo Genzo

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora….

-Genzo, Genzo! – te hablan por teléfono dice que es un abogado… - dijo Taro entre despierto y dormido

-Que sucede? Chisaki-san? – dijo Genzo tambien medio dormido

-Señor Wakabayashi, necesito que usted y su esposa, vengan hoy mismo a mi oficina… es algo muy importante…

-sucede algo? Hay algun problema?

-bueno… es mejor hablarlo personalmente… es algo delicado… - dijo serio el abogado

Genzo llamo al celular de Lily y se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a donde el abogado…

Se vistio rapidamente y salio como loco… jajaja 

Taro estaba muy extrañado por la actitud de su amigo… pero el sueño lo vencio… y volvio a acostarse…

Ya en la oficina del abogado…

-Hola Li-chan, como estas? – dijo Genzo dandole un besito en la mejilla   
-bien… algo trasnochada como todos… pero para que nos querra ver el abogado? – pregunto

-no tengo ni la menor idea… - respondio

-buenos dias, adelante… ya pueden pasar… - dijo la secretaria del abogado 

-buenos dias muchachos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles… algo que no puede esperar… - dijo Chisaki

-que es eso tan importante? – pregunto Genzo

-veras Wakabayashi-kun, he llevado un seguimiento del caso de nacionalidad de la señorita del valle… pero hay algo que olvide comentarles…

-si, diganos… - dijo Lily

-Inmigracion Japonesa, hace un estudio del caso tambien… y pues en muchisimos casos… niegan las nacionalidades ya que investigan a fondo y se dan cuenta que… los matrimonios son por conveniencia…

-que cosa? Como es eso que investigan? – dijo sorprendido Genzo 

-bueno… tuve un caso… donde inmigración llego en la madrugada a la casa de un matrimonio, y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera vivían juntos…

-QUE? Hacen eso? – pregunto lily

-hacen eso y mas… ellos tienen los contactos, los medios… por eso los cite aquí… deben actuar con cuidado, ser cautelosos… y muy astutos… deben empezar a por lo menos vivir en el mismo techo 

-QUEEEEEEEEEE? Vivir juntos? – dijeron ambos mirandose…

-si, y tambien deben decirles a todos sus amigos que son marido y mujer, por si investigan con ellos…

-NO PUEDE SER! – dijo Lily…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Lily y Genzo caminaban pensativos sin rumbo conocido…

-que vamos a hacer? – pregunto ella  
-pues, no lo se… creo que… lo mejor es decir la verdad… - dijo Genzo   
-Sanae y Sylvia me mataran… sin mencionar a mi familia en Mexico… - murmuro tristemente Lily  
-no te preocupes…. No creo que lleguen tan lejos… - dijo Genzo… 

**-Silencio incomodo-**

-Li-chan… puedes irte a vivir a mi casa… hay suficientes cuartos y podemos estar los 4 sin problemas… - dijo Genzo mirando lejos…

-Genzo… no lo se… tengo miedo… - murmuro cabizbaja Lily

-Miedo? Nunca pero nunca sientas miedo… yo estoy aquí… para protegerte de todo y de todos… no importa lo que digan… no importa lo que piensen… solo me preocupa tu bienestar… solo eso importa realmente… solo tu… - dijo Genzo volteando a ver a Lily quien lloraba al escuchar tan bonitas palabras…

-hey… espera… no llores… disculpame… - dijo Genzo abrasándola… 

-no, no te disculpes… es que yo… no se como pagarte lo bueno que has sido conmigo… todas las molestias… nadie nunca se habia preocupado asi.. por mi… - dijo Lily entre lagrimas…

-bueno… somos amigos no? Deja de llorar… - dijo Genzo tomandole la barbilla, alzándole la cara… y mirándola a los ojos fijamente le dijo…

-quiero verte sonreír… te ves hermosa cuando sonríes… - Lily se sonrojo

**-silencio incomodo-**

-quiero verte sonreír, rayos Genzo… en que estas pensando? Lily-chan pensara que eres un cursi… pero por que lo estoy haciendo… nunca me habia sentido así… esa niña me hace sentir distinto… - pensó Genzo

Por otro lado…

-Lily… contrólate… no puedes ser tan obvia… no… debes tomar las cosas con mucha calma… asi te mueras por el… debes tratar que el no lo note… si… el solo es tu amigo… Rayos! Como podré controlar lo que siento ahora que vamos a vivir juntos? – Lily también tenia un conflicto interno…

-uhm… mejor vamonos a tu casa y le contamos a los chicos… te parece? – pregunto Genzo

-si… bueno… después iremos a donde las chicas… y después a mi departamento por mis cosas… murmuro Lily

Genzo la quedo mirando….

-eso significa que…

-si, aceptare vivir contigo… aunque supongo que solo será un tiempo…no? – pregunto Lily

-si… claro… yo necesito volver a Tokio cuando empiecen los entrenamientos… - murmuro Genzo…

-Silencio incomodo otra vez –

-bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa… Taro tiene una cita y no se que planes tenga Tsubasa para mas tarde…

Y Asi… Lily y Genzo fueron rumbo a la casa de este ultimo…

Casa de Genzo Wakabayashi, Kyoto, Japón.

-Emocionado por la cita de hoy Taro? – pregunto Tsubaza

-emocionado? No… nervioso… un poco… - murmuro Taro…

-tranquilo… todo saldra muy bien… veras que la chica entenderá… seguramente tampoco fue el 100 honesta contigo… - dijo Tsuby

-tu crees? – pregunto Taro

-bueno nunca he estado en tu situación... pero… es lo mas probable… en la red se ve de todo… - dijo Tsuby

Taro sonrio…

-llevo mucho tiempo hablando con esta chica… no la conosco aun… pero… sea como sea… yo se que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos… - dijo Tato sonriendo…

-amigos? Como es eso? Yo pense que era tu novia? – dijo Tsuby

-no… no lo es… - respondio Taro…

**Casa de Sanae Nakazawa , Kyoto, Japón.**

-Sanae-chan has visto mi sueter azul? – pregunto Sylvia

-no… no la he visto…

-Rayos! Donde esta… ayudame a buscarlo… voy a enloquecer!

-tranquila… es solo una cita… por que estas tan nerviosa, no es tu novio?... – pregunto Sanae

-mi novio? Yo nunca dije que fuera mi novio… es lo mas ridículo que he escuchado… un cyber novio? No gracias, no me gusta vivir de fantasías… - respondió Sylvia…

-entonces cual es el problema… tienes 2 horas buscando ropa… calmate! Es solo un amigo…- dijo Sanae estremeciéndola por los hombros… 

-quiero agradarle… es… un amigo muy especial… solo es eso… pero… no se… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…- penso Sylvia… 

**Casa de Genzo Wakabayashi, mas tarde…**

-Hola Lily-chan… gusto en verte…

-Hola Tsubasa, Hola Taro… - saludo Lily

-Muchachos… podemos hablar con ustedes? – dijo Genzo con cara de seriedad… 

-Tsubasa ahora que hiciste? – dijo en tono de burla Taro…

-Tsubasa no ha hecho nada Taro… es solo… que… pueden sentarse? – dijo sonriente Lily

-ya esta… ya estamos sentados… que es tan importante? – dijo serio Tsubasa…

-Lily va a vivir con nosotros… mientras estemos aquí en Kyoto… - dijo firme Genzo…

-en serio? Y eso te peleaste con el latoso de Motoki-kun? – pregunto irónico Taro…

Tsubasa se rió…

-no te culpo que quieras huir… es las te admiro por haberlo soportadi tanto tiempo… es un verdadero pesado… - dijo Tsubasa

-no… es que… Motoki-kun quiere vivir desde ahora con Sanae-chan… - murmuro Lily

-QUE? – palidecio Tsubasa

-jajajaja no es cierto Tsubasa… es broma… - dijo Lily  
-oye… no seas cruel… en una de esas vas a matarme… - refunfuño Tsubasa

-bueno ya, chicos… nos estamos desviando del tema… - dijo serio Genzo – La razon por la cual Li-chan vivira con nosotros es por que… es mi esposa…

-QUE? – dijeron al tiempo los dos amigos… -como es eso?

-si asi como escuchan… Lily es la señora de Wakabayashi… 

-pero… como, cuando, donde, por que? – decia Taro…

-lo que sucedió es que…

Genzo y Lily le explicaron a Tsubasa y a Taro todo lo que sucedió… 

-Genzo por que no nos contaste? – dijo algo dolido Tsubasa

-lo lamento mucho muchachos… prometi no hacerlo… - dijo cabizbajo Genzo

-si… es mi culpa… yo le hice que me prometiera que no diria nada… por mis amigas… pero ellas tambien se van a enterar… hoy… - dijo cabizbaja Lily

-no te preocupes… aquí serás bienvenida… - dijo sonriente Tsuby.

-muchas gracias a los tres por su apoyo… me tengo que ir… Genzo mejor dejamos el trasteo para mañana si? Estoy algo cansada hoy… quiero descansar un rato…

Genzo llevo a Lily a descansar a su departamento…

-Listo Tsubasa como me veo… - dijo Taro…

-muy bien… vaya… te peinaste! – se burlo Tsubasa

-por lo menos yo lo hago – refunfuño Taro…

-bueno como la vas a reconocer? – dijo Tsubasa

-pues… ella estará leyendo un libro en el café… y se supone que yo le debo entregar una rosa… - menciono Taro

-comprendo… bueno date prisa… vete ya, es tardísimo… - dijo Tsubasa 

-ohh, si… bye… - dijo Taro corriendo a toda velocidad…

Al rato en dicho café…

Sylvia estaba muy nerviosa… como llego temprano… pudo ir al tocador tres veces… tenia un vestido de tirantes corto negro… y estaba perfectamente maquillada y arreglada…

Tomo asiento y espero con ansias la llegada de su amigo… con el libro en la mano…

Taro se bajo del auto… y tomo el ramo de rosas que previamente había comprado para la chica…

**Al llegar al café… **

Taro sintió mucha curiosidad… y se asomo por la ventana para ver a la chica… busco y encontró en el fondo del café una chica muy guapa leyendo un libro… pero que no la podía ver muy bien… por que en ese momento un mesero estaba obstaculizando la vista…

Pero taro se quedo un rato y el mesero se movió…

-no puede ser! Es…. Es ella? – grito Taro dejando caer el ramo de rosas

**Fin Cap. 13**


End file.
